On baise, et ça s'arrête là!
by Zouille
Summary: HP/DM POV Draco, Les relations entre le Gryffondor et le Serpentard ont toujours été catastrophiques, jusqu'au jour où... Quand est-il vraiment?
1. Une visite inattendue

**On baise, et ça s'arrête là !**

**1. Une visite inattendue**

- J'ai pourtant été clair, non ?!

- Mais Draco……

- Pansy, quand va tu enfin comprendre que je suis GAY, fichtrement GAY !

- Mais l'année dernière, tu….

- L'année dernière je n'étais encore sûr de rien, il s'est passé plein de chose en 1 an, dont la conclusion hâtive que je.suis.GAY !!!! Vas-tu te le rentrer dans le crâne ou va-t-il falloir que je te l'enfonce jusqu'à ce que ta bouche trouve moyen de le ressortir ?!

- Je.. je croyais que tu étais à moi, qu'on allait vivre ensemble, même se marier…

- Et bien il y a eu changement ! Et je te l'ai fait clairement comprendre pendant les vacances d'été chez toi ! Alors tu serai gentille, s'il te plaît, de sortir de ma chambre et de me laisser enfin tranquille avant que je m'énerve VRAIMENT !!

Enfin seul, il était temps, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut me gonfler celle-là ! Je lui ai dit pourtant, je lui ai dit que je m'étais rendu compte de mon homosexualité pendant ma sixième année à Poudlard. J'ai mis un moment à cerner ce désir étrange pour les hommes, (en particulier pour ce Serdaigle qui a été ma première expérience), un pur bon coup celui-là ! Je n'en ai encore trouvé aucun qui l'égal ! Je suis un peu pervers, c'est vrai, mais il faut un minimum de perversité dans la vie ! (sinon ça serait pas drôle, restons logique).

Je n'ai pas de relation sérieuse, je trouve cela inutile, on a pas besoin d'être avec quelqu'un pour avoir du sexe, (encore heureux !), je l'ai bien compris, c'est pourquoi, je vends mon corps, enfin je le prêtes quelques heures pour prendre du bon temps quand les journées se font difficiles. Ainsi, on frappe à ma porte pour quémander mon essence, et je l'offre en échange d'un moment de détente.

Aujourd'hui j'ai cours de potion, encore une occasion pour me foutre de la tronche du balafré ! Depuis que la belette et la Sang-de-Bourbes sont ensemble, il ne m'intéressent plus autant, alors Potter gagne l'exclusivité d'être le principal visé par mes plus beaux sarcasmes !

Cet abrutit n'est même pas capable de faire un simple mélange de quelques ingrédients, non mais où va le monde sorcier je vous jure !! Ok, il est remarquable sur un balai (même si ça m'écorche la bouche de l'avouer), vraiment doué en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal mais ça ne fait pas de lui le plus fort, le plus intelligent (à ça surtout pas !) de tous les sorciers !!

Je suis moi-même un très bon joueur de Quidditch et je me débrouille excessivement bien en potion (ce qui est loin d'être son cas !). J'admets avoir quelques lacunes en DCFM mais j'ai toujours les meilleures notes de ma maison. Et le mieux de tout, je suis le chouchou de Rogue, étant mon parrain il me devait bien ça ! Ce dernier éprouve une haine immense envers Potter, ce qui amplifie ma joie le jour du cours commun de potion.

Sept heures trente, il va falloir que je descende prendre mon petit-déjeuner, je me dirige dans la salle de bain (étant préfet j'ai le droit à une chambre personnelle qui comprend une salle d'eau et un coin salon, la classe !), je me déshabille et me douche rapidement, en sortant je prends le temps d'admirer mon reflet dans le miroir, (qui est il est vrai, d'une beauté sans pareille), je m'habille en prenant soin de tous les vêtements aillent ensemble et lisse soigneusement mes cheveux en arrière laissant seulement quelques mèches blondes tomber devant mes yeux gris (je trouve que ça fait plus mauvais garçon, et aussi bien plus sexy !).

Je me rends ensuite vers la Grande Salle, je pense y trouver Blaise il est toujours là-bas avant moi (le goinfre !), je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi gourmand, (à part peut être la belette mais là ça dépasse tout entendement !). Et en effet, il est bien assis à sa place habituelle c'est-à-dire juste à côté de la mienne, je sent le regard de Potter sur moi mais n'y prête aucune attention (il crois quoi, qu'il est le centre de mes préoccupations ?!). Bon il n'aurait pas tout à fait tort, j'avoue passer la plupart de mon temps (en dehors de mes nuits de plaisir) à penser aux insultes que je vais lui sortir là fois prochaine ou à l'observer pour trouver une excuse de le nuire à la prochaine de ses bourdes. Ca en devient limite obsessif, Blaise me l'a souvent fait remarquer, il s'inquiète pour moi, c'est normal, il est mon meilleur ami depuis la première année, après que Potter ai gentiment refusé ma poignée de main.

Je m'assoie donc à la table (Serpentards forever !!), Blaise se tourne vers moi en esquissant un sourire les joues pleines de pain au chocolat.

- Chalut ! dit-il, en avalant difficilement

- Salut…

- Houlà, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à toi encore ?

- Rien de spécial, Pansy est encore venue pleurnicher à ma porte dans l'espoir que je sois redevenu subitement hétéro.

- Ah, décidément elle lâche pas l'affaire ! D'ailleurs tu vois quelqu'un ce soir ?

- Pas à ma connaissance, je verrai bien si quelqu'un frappe à ma porte en demande de mon corps d'apollon !

- Quel modeste tu fais, dis tout de suite que tu es le mec le plus canon de tout Poudlard !

- Et ça ne serait pas faux ! Trouves moi quelqu'un qui pourrait rivaliser avec mon physique de dieu ?!

- Ca ne va pas te plaire…

- Dis toujours..

- Potter…

- QUOI ?!!!

- Pas si fort, me murmure Blaise, tu va attirer toutes l'attention sur nous !

- En quoi Potter pourrait rivaliser avec une merveille de la nature comme moi ?

- Et dis voir, t'as pas les chevilles qui enflent ?!! Il a énormément de succès au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! Autant chez les filles que chez les gars.

- Tu crois qu'il est bi ? (ça m'en apprendrait une nouvelle sur le petit Potty !)

- Bah, apparemment personne ne connaît vraiment ses préférences sexuelles.

- De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance, j'ai hâte d'être en potion pour qu'il se ridiculise et que Rogue le réprimande comme il le fait si bien !

- Ouais, tu manges ton croissant ?

Potter… Il est assit en face de moi , à parler et rire avec la belette, quel imbécile celui-là, la Sang-de-Bourbes est plongé dans un de ses gros volumes comme à son habitude et tient la main de son rouquin. Il ne peut pas être bi, il est trop « parfait » pour ça le petit Potty, encore moins homo, il est sûrement le parfait petit hétéro avec son futur déjà tracé de toutes pièces, une petite femme pour s'occuper de lui après les dures épreuves qu'il aura subies. Pendant que moi je prêterai mon corps aux petits crétins en manque qui cherche du réconfort dans le cul de plus puissant qu'eux. Il me dégoûte, je le hais !

- Potter, combien de fois vous ai-je demandé de penser à ramener votre cervelle en venant à mon cours ?! Voilà qui mérite un zéro ! dit Rogue en écrivant d'un geste ballant sur son carnet de note, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

- Peut être n'ai-je tout simplement pas envie d'écouter les conseils d'un professeur pas assez qualifié pour obtenir le poste qu'il pourvue depuis plusieurs année sans jamais se le voir confier !

Ca Potter c'était méchamment lancé !

- Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Continuez ainsi est vous aurez droit à une retenue!

Aïe, il fallait s'y attendre ! Potter est trop buté pour la fermer même s'il risque de faire perdre des points à sa maison.

D'ailleurs il ne répond rien d'autre, il se contente de regarder Rogue d'un regard noir jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se tourne vers Londubat qui à faillit faire fondre son chaudron une fois de plus. C'est là que je sens un regard posé sur moi, je détourne jusqu'à la source, Potter, il n'y a que lui pour me regarder de cette manière : un regard de braise, d'un noir cuisant, et pourtant, je voit comme une nouvelle lueur qui brille dans ce vert foudroyant, mais au moment où j'approfondis l'échange pour connaître la signification d'une telle lueur, il détourne les yeux revenant à son chaudron avec mauvaise humeur. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait là Potty, c'était quoi cette soudaine brillance dans tes yeux ?!

La journée est enfin terminée, je retourne dans ma chambre dans l'intention de me prélasser sur mon lit en attendant qu'un corps solitaire daigne bien taper à ma porte.

J'enlève cet uniforme inconfortable pour passer une chemise vert sombre dont je laisse le col largement ouvert, et habille mes jambes d'un simple jean noir (la classe totale !).

Des coups frappent doucement à ma porte, je regarde le réveil sur ma table de nuit, 23h30, j'ai du m'assoupir tout à l'heure, je me lève remets mes cheveux en ordre et me dirige vers la porte. Je l'entrouvre doucement avant de lâcher la poignée de stupeur,

- Potter ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ??!!


	2. Le phénomène Potter

**2. Le phénomène Potter**

- Potter ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ??!!

- Sympa l'accueil Malfoy, tu dit souvent ça quand quelqu'un vient frapper chez toi ?

- Non, sauf quand il s'agit de quelqu'un comme toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- La même chose que les autres Malfoy, il paraît que t'es un dieu alors j'ai voulu vérifier si ce qu'on dit est vrai…

- Nan, il déconne là hein ?!! DITES MOI QU'IL DECONNES !!!

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Potty, tu cherche à souffrir en venant ici ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler Malfoy !

- Tu n'est quand même pas venu me demander de…

- Si !

- …

- Alors, tu te bouges oui ? T'es toujours aussi lent avec les autres ?

- Dégages, Potter !

- Pourquoi ? Tu offres bien ton cul à tous ceux qui frappent à ta porte, je suis l'un d'entre eux alors donnes-moi ce que je demande !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de vouloir te faire baiser par MOI, ton ennemi juré !

- Je te l'ai dit, je viens vérifier si la rumeur est vraie, alors vas-y, montres-moi quelle bête de sexe tu prétends être.

- Et je reste bouche bée devant lui, le Survivant, le balafré, Potty le parfait petit hétéro, pas si hétéro que ça apparemment, on dirait que je me suis bien planté sur son compte, il faut dire qu'il cache bien son jeu !

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends, tu vas me laisser moisir ici ou tu me fais entrer ?!

- Sans mots (parce qu'ils me manquent), je le laisse entrer. Il regarde autour de lui avec un regard sombre, mais où est passée l'innocence qui habitait ce regard autrefois ?

- C'est pas mal ici, au moins l'endroit est plaisant quand tu reçois ces corps avides de plaisir sensuel.

- Eh ! T'as fini avec tes conneries ! Tu crois quand même pas que je t'ai fait entrer pour qu'on baise tous les deux ?!

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu recherches ? Des corps que tu peux contrôler pour relâcher la tension de ta journée ? Et bien, j'en suis un, de ces corps, alors amuses-toi !

- Arrêtes tu délires là, pourquoi toi tu voudrais te faire bourrer le cul par quelqu'un comme moi ? Demande à Crivey, il attend que ça !

- Je crois que tu n'as toujours pas saisit, je suis venu ici pour que TU me baise, or ça fait 5 minutes que je suis entré et il ne s'est toujours rien passé, tu ne fais pas honneur à ta réputation.

- Eh ! JE suis un dieu du sexe, ok ? Alors fermes-là espèce de con !

- Alors prouves-le !

Il a prononcé ces mots en se rapprochant brusquement de moi, je suis presque entièrement plaqué contre le mur face à mon lit. Son souffle se fait plus proche à mesure qu'il se resserre contre moi, je peux distinctement voir ses yeux maintenant, ils ont cette couleur sombre, pas brillante comme ils devraient l'être. Je le vois se pencher de plus en plus et je ne fais rien, je ne dis rien, je suis trop effaré pour ça.

Et brusquement il plaque sa bouche contre la mienne, un baiser plein de rancœur, de rage, de souffrance, un baiser haineux. Et pourtant, mon corps réagit presque instinctivement, il me mord la lèvre inférieur si violement que je laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur, mais il n'y prête aucune attention, il en profite plutôt pour rentrer sa langue dans ma bouche et venir l'enrouler à la mienne. J'aime ça, putain, mais c'est Potter, pourquoi me fait-il de l'effet ?! Cet espèce de balafré me prend le dessus, je le repousse vivement et il tombe sur mon lit le souffle court.

- Potter, dis-je, ici c'est moi qui mène la danse, alors contentes-toi de rester en dessous !

Il ne répond rien, et ne fait aucun geste quand je lui grimpe dessus. Je commence par lui déboutonner sa chemise, l'a jette vivement au sol, et je reste subjugué par son torse: parfait serait le mot, ni trop musclé ni trop maigre, vraiment plaisant à regarder. Blaise ne mentait pas, Potter ferai bien des jaloux avec un torse pareil ! Avec plus d'avidité, je déboutonne son pantalon et le fait descendre jusqu'à ses pieds, laissant apparaître un boxer noir. (monsieur joue dans la simplicité à ce que je vois), ce que j'aperçois me fige, Potter, excité ?! Je ne bouge plus en fixant son membre à travers le tissu, il semble le remarquer et entreprend de déboutonner ma chemise. Je le laisse faire, il la fait glisser le long de mes bras, et s'attarde longuement sur mon propre torse (évidemment moi aussi j'ai de quoi en faire envier !), puis il passe à mon pantalon, d'habitude je ne laisse personne toucher à cette partie de mon anatomie, mais étrangement, je ne le repousse pas, il a l'air pressé puisqu'en deux minutes à peine je me retrouve dans le même accoutrement que lui. Je suis excité moi aussi, il le remarque et approche sa main de mon membre, je sens les muscles de mon bas ventre se contracter d'appréhension. Et il l'a plaque brusquement dessus me laissant échapper un gémissement inaudible, il commence des mouvements de va-et-vient qui le durcissent plus encore.

Mais je me souviens que je suis dans ma chambre, et que par conséquent, c'est MOI qui doit agir ! Alors je retire sa main, et lui prend l'autre en les plaquant toutes deux de chaque côté de sa tête. Il me regarde intensément comme pour me défier de faire le moindre geste, je me penche et mord son oreille droite avant de m'attaquer à la fine peau de son cou, en traçant des sillons avec ma langue, ce qui lui arrache un gémissement. Je descends jusqu'à sa clavicule et remonte jusqu'à son menton, je vois ses yeux tourner dans ses paupières entrouvertes. Je continue ma descente jusqu'à un de ses téton que je lèche abondamment en lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement, plus fort cette fois, je trace plusieurs sillons autour puis descend doucement vers ses cotes, son ventre et enfin son nombril que je titille.

Ma langue vogue ensuite sur l'élastique de son boxer, je le sent bouger sous mes caresses, de mes doigts, je le fait glisser lentement et le laisse tomber au sol. Je me redresse pour contempler ma trouvaille, et je reste sans voix, Potter est vraiment bien foutu ! (inutile de préciser qu'à cette vue mon excitation n'en est devenue que plus dure…), il me regarde d'un air étrange, et presque sans que je me rende compte, ma main s'avance et saisi son membre dur, à cet attouchement, il penche la tête en arrière les yeux révulsant de plaisir. Et je commence les habituels va-et-vient d'abord lents, puis plus rapides, de petits bruits s'échappant de ses lèvres à chaque accélérations.

Enfin, je lâche le tout, et il respire plus calmement, il redresse la tête le regard plus sombre encore, et se met en position pour que je puisse le pénétrer, j'avance alors deux doigts vers sa bouche mais il me fait non de la tête, alors je les rapproche de mes lèvres, mais il me murmure « Non, vas-y comme ça… »,

- Tu va avoir mal je te préviens, je réponds,

- Prends-moi et ne discute pas ! me dit-il plus durement,

« Très bien… »

Je lui prends alors les jambes et les ramènent sur mes épaules, je centre mon excitation sur son ouverture et appuie dessus pour rentrer en lui, j'essaie de ne pas lui faire trop mal en y allant avec douceur (pourquoi suis-je aussi doux ?) mais il force sur ses hanches pour s'empaler plus rapidement, et avec un mouvement plus fort que les autres s'empale entièrement en hurlant de douleur. J'attends qu'il reprenne sa respiration mais il commence déjà à faire des mouvements de hanches, je le suis et il accélère un peu plus les paupières crispées et les dents serrées. Je m'arrête pour qu'il fasse me même mais il murmure un « continue…. » que j'ai eu peine à entendre, alors je reprends mes mouvements et je touche enfin sa prostate qui le fait crier de plaisir, après ça, il accélère un peu plus et assouvi par le plaisir je ne peux que suivre plus vite encore et ma chambre se remplit bientôt de nos cris sensuels partagés, jusqu'à ce que je me laisse aller et éjacule dans son être (ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire ensuite). Je reste assis sur le lit ses jambes toujours suspendue à mes épaules, puis les recouchent sur le lit. Il reprend son souffle la tête sur le côté, il ne veut sûrement plus me regarder, après tout il vient de baiser son pire ennemi (après Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-pronnoncer-le-nom, cela va de soit…), il se relève toujours sans m'adresser le moindre regard et se rhabille rapidement, puis sans prononcer un mot quitte ma chambre, fermant la porte en silence. Et je reste là, tout seul, le yeux fixant le vide les idées vaguent, je me sens bizarre, mal, ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça, ça n'aurait pas du me faire cet effet là… Potter m'a excité, mon ennemi, celui dont je m'étais juré de pourrir l'existence jusqu'à la fin de Poudlard. J'ai même étais jusqu'à vouloir être doux avec lui, pour ne pas le faire souffrir, alors que c'est ce que je souhaite, qu'il souffre, enfin je le pensais, maintenant je ne sais plus, je ne sais plus rien, et ce regard étrange, pourquoi ai-je cru y déceler la souffrance ?

« Putain Potter, QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ??!! »


	3. Pourquoi tu pleures Potter?

**3. Pourquoi tu pleures Potter ?**

Huit heure, putain j'ai pas envie de me lever, j'ai encore moins envie de manger. J'ai la tête lourde, l'air comateux, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit à cause de Saint Potter ! Qui d'autre pouvait me flanquer une nuit blanche à part le balafré…

Je m'assoie sur mon lit et me frotte les yeux, on peut vraiment dire que j'ai la tête en compote ! Les souvenirs d'hier me reviennent : Potter dans ma chambre, Potter qui m'embrasse, Potter sous moi, Potter qui crie, Potter qui jouit… Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit si bon ?! Même mon Serdaigle n'était pas aussi bandant (c'est pour dire !). Il s'est passé quelque chose hier, je ne m'inquiète jamais de si mes partenaires souffre quand je leurs rentre dedans, mais Potter avait ce regard étrange, un regard que je ne lui est jamais vu auparavant… Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallut que cet enfoiré frappe à ma porte ??!!! Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui, Pansy, McGonagall (beurk pas elle !), ou même ce timbré de Justin Flint Fletchley, mais non, NON, il a fallut que ce soit ce misérable Potter, et pour combler le tout, il a fallut qu'il soit super bien foutu ! Quelque peu violent, il est vrai, mais j'ai aimé ça, c'est ça le pire, j'ai ADORE ça !! Je n'est plus qu'à rester caché dans ma chambre plutôt que de recroiser le regard de Potter ! Non ! Il faut que j'assume la tête droite, personne n'en saura jamais rien de toute manière, à moins que Peeves l'esprit farceur se soit faufilé dans ma chambre pendant l'acte et qu'il aille le répéter à quiconque voudra bien daigner l'entendre. Il me pourrira vraiment la vie jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au BOUT !

Classe de divination, quel cours à chier, il sert à rien, ELLE sert à rien ! Toujours à prédire le malheur des autres, le seul côté positif, c'est quand elle prédit à Potter qu'il va mourir, enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Bien qu'elle le répète sans cesse et que cet imbécile n'a pas trouvé moyen de lui obéir, c'est toujours réconfortant de savoir qu'il pourrait crever d'un instant à l'autre !

La Grande Salle, il est là, en face de moi, comme toujours, une fourchette à la main qu'il fait tourner dans son assiette sans y toucher le contenu, ça ne lui ressemble pas pourtant, la Sang-de-Bourbes lui jette des regards en coin tout en parlant avec sa belette d'amour. Il est peut-être dans le même état que moi : traumatisé par ce qui s'est passé hier. Baiser son pire ennemi n'a jamais été considéré comme étant un acte de la vie quotidienne, même pour moi. Il relève la tête et ses yeux me fixent sans rien laisser paraître, et je me rends compte que ça doit bien faire dix minutes que je ne détache pas mon regard de lui (mais c'est qu'il m'obsède, Blaise a raison !).Je maintiens son regard, le visage impassible, et aucun de nous ne bouge.

Ca fait maintenant cinq minutes que nous nous fixons sans faire le moindre geste, sans dire le moindre mot et je sens le regard des autres autour de moi qui se demandent pourquoi les princes des deux maisons ennemies se regardent de la sorte.

C'est lui qui détourne le premier, dérangé par la Sang-de-Bourbes, qui semble s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir manger. Décidément, il m'aura tout fait celui-là, il a encore le courage de me regarder en face après ce qui s'est passé la veille. Potter cache bien des surprises…

Cela fait dix jours maintenant que Potter et moi avons… inutile d'aller plus loin en conclusion. Il n'est jamais repassé depuis, sans doute a-t-il été déçut, non ça c'est impossible, je suis sûrement le meilleur coup qu'il n'ai jamais eu (s'il en a jamais eu un), non, il a déjà du avoir des relations en dehors, c'est obligé ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ça fait dix jours que personne n'est venu frapper à ma porte, qu'est-ce qu'ils leur arrivent ? Ils sont a sec ? Ou alors tellement rassasiés de leur dernière fois qu'il ne peuvent pas en supporter plus. Je commence à m'impatienter ceci dit, je me ferai bien un corps solitaire pour effacer l'image de Potter sur mon lit la bouche a demie ouverte, des bruits s'échappant de ses lèvres, les yeux révulsant… Putain mais c'est pas vrai, il me hante ce type, comment je peux encore penser à lui après ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir ! Ok, c'était…(n'ayant pas peur des mots), super… j'ai aimé et j'en aurai redemandé, mais ça me dégoûte de savoir que Potter peut avoir ce pouvoir sur moi ! _respirer, respirer ! Tout va s'arranger, si ça se trouve c'est parce que ça faisait un moment que personne n'était venu quémander mon magnifique corps et que ce soir là j'étais trop chargé pour me contenir rien de plus !_……

Ouais, bah j'espère bien, de toute façon ça ne se reproduira plus, je suis bien décidé à oublier Potter dans cette chambre et tout ce qui a pu avoir lieu quand il se trouvait là.

Je me dirige vers mon lit après mettre changé et arrangé les cheveux, sait-on jamais, peut être qu'une âme en peine viendra me demander de la consoler par le sexe (Merlin, faîtes que oui !).

Je prends un bouquin sur la table de chevet et commence à le lire. Vingt minutes plus tard, de grands coups me sortent de ma torpeur, en voilà un qui est pressé dit donc !

J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte que quelqu'un entre à la volée.

- Potter ?! Mais...

- Ne poses aucunes questions, et contentes-toi de me baiser, de toute façon tu perdrai ton temps, je ne te répondrai pas.

- Je peux au moins savoir ce qui me vaut le déshonneur de ta venue dans MA chambre, et surtout pour ce que tu comptes y faire !

- Il me plaque violement contre le mur son bras sous ma gorge, le visage à deux centimètres du mien.

- Je t'ai dis de ME BAISER ! Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas dans ces paroles Malfoy ? Le mot BAISER peut-être, tu veux que je t'en donne un aperçu ?!

Là-dessus, il me retourne et retire mon pantalon si brusquement que le bouton vole à travers la pièce. Je l'entends retirer la boucle de sa ceinture et glisser le sien au sol alors que ma joue droite est plaquée contre le mur.

Il me prend alors la hanche de sa main gauche et m'enfonce un doigt de l'autre dans mon orifice, je gémis de douleur mais il n'y prête aucune attention. Il fait bouger son doigt et en rajoute un deuxième, puis un troisième presque au même moment, je pousse un cri alors qu'il continue de m'étirer faisant tourner ses doigts en moi.

Enfin, il les retirent et rentre presque aussitôt, entièrement dans mon être, ça ne me fait que légèrement mal ayant été préparé avant, puis commence des mouvements brutaux et durs qui m'arrachent des gémissement rauques à chaque fois que son membre touche ma prostate. Il ramène sa deuxième main sur ma hanche droite, puis remonte les deux sur mon torse passant sous ma chemise en caressant doucement le grain de ma peau. C'en est presque irritant qu'il me touche avec tant de douceur alors que ses mouvements sont tout sauf doux.

Et après de nombreux cris de plaisir échangés, il jouit en moi et je le suis quelques secondes plus tard. Il se laisse aller contre mon dos, haletant, sa tête reposant dans le creux de mon cou, où il y dépose un baiser avant de se retirer et d'entreprendre de se rhabiller. Trop choqué pour faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, je reste immobile ma joue collée au mur, le souffle court, je l'entends refermer la porte et je me laisse glisser le long du mur jusqu'à atteindre le sol. Je me retourne et m'assoie, les jambes repliées devant moi, les coudes sur les genoux, les mains sur les tempes et je sens quelque chose couler sur mon cou, je passe alors deux doigts et attrape la goutte qui s'est logée sur ma clavicule. A première vue c'est de l'eau, à première vue… Je ramène mes doigts sur ma bouche pour y déposer le liquide, il est salé, je connais ce goût bien que ne l'ayant senti border mes lèvres que très rarement…

Mais dans ce cas.. une larme ? Pourquoi tu pleures Potter ?


	4. T'es beau quand tu jouis

**4. T'es beau quand tu jouis**

Quinze jours, quinze jours que Potter n'est plus revenu me voir après le soir où il m'a plaqué contre ce mur en prenant sauvagement possession de mon corps. Quinze jours qu'il évite de croiser mon regard, quinze jours que mes nuits sont hantées par son souffle et la sensation de sa larme sur mon cou. C'est dur à dire, mais il me manque, son corps me manque. Il a changé, il est renfermé, plus sombre, la haine se lit dans ses yeux comme lorsqu'on feuillette un livre, sa rage se palpe à cent kilomètres à la ronde, son regard se fait froid, un parfait double de moi ! Mais c'est Potter, et, Potter n'est pas comme ça… Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver à notre Survivant pour qu'il se montre aussi distant ? Il ne rit plus à table comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, je vois les regards inquiets que se lancent la belette et de la Sang-de-Bourbes chaque fois que Potter s'assoie à leurs côtés le visage fermé.

J'aimerai comprendre pourquoi il réagit comme ça, pourquoi être venu jusqu'à moi ? Tant de questions trottent dans ma tête auxquelles je voudrais des réponses, mais malheureusement la seule personne qui puisse me les apporter, n'est autre que Saint Potter qui s'obstine à me passer devant comme si je n'existais pas !

Il m'horripile, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'il daigne bien vouloir m'écouter, je veux comprendre bordel !!

Je m'entoure d'une écharpe et enfile ma cape d'hivers (il neige dehors), ouvre ma porte et sors en croisant Blaise qui lit tranquillement sur le canapé de la salle commune, qui lève les yeux vers moi et dit :

- Où vas-tu ?

- Dehors, j'étouffe dans ma chambre

- Mais tu n'aimes pas le froid !

- Ca sera toujours mieux que de moisir ici avec des images pleins la tête !

- Si tu l'dis… bon séjour chez les pingouins !

- C'est ça..

Ce que j'aime bien avec Blaise, c'est qu'il n'approfondit pas la conversation quand il voit que je ne lui répondrai pas. Je remonte l'escalier de pierre et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée du château, je pousse les rabats et m'engouffre dans le froid du dehors. De tout petit flocons tombent du ciel d'un blanc nacré alors que j'avance en direction du lac pour me délecter d'une cigarette bien méritée. J'aperçois une silhouette assise au bord, la tête dans les mains les coudes sur les genoux, y a pas moyen d'être tranquille ici putain de merde ! Je m'approche alors dans sa direction dans l'intention de lui demander de dégager lorsque je reconnais l'homme qui est assit devant mes yeux : Potter.

Il est là, seul l'air désemparé et je ne bouge pas, je reste planté là à le regarder ne sachant que faire, mais je suis bien décidé à rester là, j'allume ma clope tire longuement dessus et expire la fumée en sentant le stress de ces derniers jours me quitter rapidement. L'odeur attire son attention et il relève la tête des cernes apparentes sous ses yeux rougis par le froid et ses lèvres bleue signe que ça fait longtemps qu'il est assit là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici Malfoy ?

- Prendre l'air, et toi ?

- Pareil…

- Alors Potter, comptes-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ça fait deux semaines que tu m'évites et surtout pourquoi tu as dépassé les limites la dernière fois ??

- Désolé dit-il, mais non tu ne sauras rien, laisses-moi tu veux ?!

- Non, je ne te laisserai pas tant que tu n'aura pas ouverts ta grande gueule pour me dire ce qui t'as pris de venir me voir MOI !

- Vas te faire foutre Malfoy !

- C'est déjà fait, par TOI, tu te souviens ?!

Sur le coup je n'ai pas vu comment ça s'est passé, je me souviens juste de Potter se relevant comme un demeuré et d'une violente douleur dans mes côtes. Je suis étalé au sol, Potter au-dessus de moi qui m'assène de coups puissants sur chaque centimètre de mon corps jusqu'à ce qu'il arrêtes et m'empoigne les épaules en sanglotant.

- LA FERME MALFOY !! T'AS COMPRIS ?!! LA FERME !!

Et il se laisse aller contre moi en pleurant bruyamment sur ma poitrine. Et ne contrôlant plus mes membres, mes bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le serrer fortement contre moi.

- Potter, j'arrive à articuler, que…, mais tu me coupe

- Chut, tais-toi, et serres-moi fort…

J'exécute, et on reste un bon moment dans cette position, mais j'aimerai quand même comprendre, alors je te relève, tu es gelé, frigorifié, tu te cramponne à moi et je t'emmène dans ma chambre où je retire ton pull sans que tu m'en empêches et enroule une couverture chaude autour de toi.

Tu semble t'être calmé, je me dirige vers le coin salon et fais chauffer du lait, j'appuie mon dos sur la table les bras croisés, en fixant un point inexistant à ma droite. Lorsque le lait est enfin chaud, j'y rajoute du chocolat en poudre et m'avance vers toi.

- Maintenant, expliques moi pourquoi tu étais seul, sans cape d'hivers ni de gants dans un froid pareil, et surtout pourquoi t'être jeté sur moi ? dis-je en lui tendant la tasse de chocolat

- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre dit-il

- Dis toujours…

- Non, ça ne servirait à rien, tu ne s'est pas le mal que j'éprouve en ce moment, tu ne sais rien de moi, tu ne me connais pas !

- C'est vrai, je ne te connais pas et je ne cherche pas à te connaître, mais j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi tu pleurais la dernière fois ?

- De quoi tu parles répond-il froidement

- Je parle de la dernière nuit où tu m'as défoncé le cul sauvagement crétin !

- Je ne pleurais pas, tu rêves éveillé Malfoy !

- Ecoute Potter, je sais reconnaître quand quelqu'un pleure, il fait couler des larmes, et tu m'en a gentiment laisser une sur ma clavicule avant de partir alors arrête de te foutre de moi et répond intelligemment pour une fois !

Il ne répond rien, mais c'est qu'il veut me faire suer celui-là !!

- Bon, est en ce qui concerne le baiser que tu m'a donné, tu le nie ça aussi ?

- Non…

- Tu peux répéter ? (il a murmurer si bas que j'ai peur d'avoir mal entendu)

- Non, dit-il plus fort, je ne le nie pas…

- Et bah voilà on progresse !

- Ah, ah, toujours aussi comique à ce que je vois

- On se refait pas Potter

- Ouais, bah ça serait pas mal si ça pouvait changer…

- T'insinues quoi là ? Que je suis…

- …très chiant et sûrement très difficile à vivre, j'admire Zabini pour son courage d'avoir à supporter un prétentieux comme toi !

Il a dit ça avec un sourire sarcastique dans une très belle imitation de moi-même.

- Et bah ça Potter ! Tu devrais t'écouter parler de temps en temps, si moi je suis un prétentieux toi tu n'es qu'un fouteur de merde névrosé et rageur en manque de baise nocturne, si bien que tu viens pourrir mes nuits avec ta haine refoulée pour la passer sur mon corps !

- Wow, qu'elle tirade Malfoy ! Je t'aurais jamais cru capable d'aligner autant de mots dans une même phrase, tu m'impressionnes ! dit-il avec un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres. (putain ses lèvres…)

- Dans le genre comique t'es pas mal non plus Potter !

- Et bien comme ça on fait à deux on fait une paire !

- Eh ! Ce qui se passe entre n… je veux dire, ce qui se passe les soirs où tu viens squoiter ma piaule ne veut pas dire que nous formons un genre de couple ou quelque chose comme ça !

- Ne te méprends pas, je n'ai jamais dit ou prétendu que nous étions un couple Malfoy, je fais simplement remarquer qu'on se ressemble plus que tu ne le crois. Pour ce qui est des nuits passées dans ta chambre, on ne fait que baiser rien d'autre, on baise et ça s'arrête là !

- Et bien au moins on est d'accord sur un point ! Maintenant si tu pouvais te rhabiller et retourner dans ton dortoir, tu fais fuir le gibier !

- Ah ! Ne me fais pas rire, ça fait plusieurs semaines que personne d'autre que moi frappe à ta porte ! En d'autre thermes, il n'y a plus que moi pour assouvir tes besoins pressants de sexe, et si je ne me trompe, tu avais l'air d'apprécier pour crier comme tu le faisais, non ?

Au secours ! Je suis démasqué, il a raison il n'y a plus que lui qui recherche mon corps ! Il me regarde avec un petit sourire mesquin et il s'approche de moi le regard perçant rempli de désir en faisant tomber la couverture de ses épaules. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer son torse finement sculpté, ses larges épaules et ses boutons de chair qui pointe d'excitation.

- Tu aimes la vue Malfoy ? Ca te donnes des… idées ?

- Tu crois quoi Potter ? Je suis cent fois mieux foutu que toi, tu devrais le savoir pourtant tu l'a déjà vu

- Je ne me souviens pas très bien, si tu pouvais me rafraîchir la mémoire, pour être sûr de ne pas m'être trompé en l'observant.

- Va crever, tu en a déjà vu assez pour te souvenir à quel point je suis magnifique !

Je me sens soudain plaqué au mur, il s'est rapproché de moi sans que je m'en aperçois, je sens ses main passer sous ma chemise et retracer mes formes puis il serre mes tétons entre ses pouces alors qu'il dévore mon cou en mordillant aux endroits sensibles. Je réprime un gémissement mais il plaque soudain une de ses mains sur mon membre et je suis forcé de crier.

Il déboutonne alors mon pantalon, le retire et fait de même pour mon boxer. Il descend jusqu'à mon excitation et me lance un regard cuisant.

- Je veux que tu me supplie Malfoy, je veux que tu me cries de te prendre !

- Dans tes rêves Potter !

- C'est ce que nous allons voir…

Il tire vivement sur mon membre et passe lentement sa langue sur le bout en le titillant, puis actionne des effets de succion calculés, descend tout du long en remontant vivement et j'ai déjà du mal à respirer. Il accélère ses mouvements et de petits gémissements s'échappent de mes lèvres sans que je puisse les retenir, je suis presque au bord de la jouissance mais je me concentre pour ne pas venir car c'est absolument primordial !!

Il va toujours plus vite et mes cris se font plus forts, mais je ne viendrais pas il le faut, il le faut !! Et il s'arrête, laissant mon membre gorgé de sang près à exploser et me regarde en faisant des mouvements de langue au-dessus pour m'inciter à lui demander de continuer.

- Arrêtes ça Potter, je souffle, c'est de la torture !

-Je sais, mais si ne me dis pas de continuer alors je ne ferai rien

- Connard de Gryffondor de mes deux !

- Aller, demande moi de te prendre, vas-y !!

Et dans un effort désespéré, je le pousse et prit par surprise il tombe au sol avant que je prenne ses mains en entrelaçant nos doigts et que j'ondule sur lui.

- Et la Potter, qui c'est qui va supplier ?!

- Lâche moi Malfoy, lâche moi !!!dit-il en se débattant

- N'y comptes même pas, t'as voulu jouer avec moi, alors je vais me faire un plaisir de continuer dans ton jeu.

Je l'embrasse avec fougue pour le faire taire et lui mord la lèvre inférieur en le faisant gémir de douleur, j'en profite pour rentrer ma langue dans sa bouche et entâmes une danse passionnée avec la sienne. Après qu'il se soit calmé, je lâche une de ses mains et descend la mienne le long de son torse toujours plus bas et enlève la boucle de sa ceinture, déboutonne et retire son pantalon avec empressement. Après avoir fait glisser son boxer, je colle ma paume à son membre et entreprend des mouvements lents mais rudes qui le font gémir contre ma bouche. Je le sens se mouvoir plus vite à mesure que j'accélère mon frottement sensuel.

- Supplie moi Potter, je te prendrais sur le champs si tu me le demande

- Va.. crève Malfoy, cr.. crève !!

- Mauvaise réponse !

J'appuie encore plus sur le bout de son sexe et il pousse un cri, je lèche abondamment ce bout de lui en le faisant gémir longuement et me demande comment il fait pour ne pas jouir à l'instant à la vue de son membre dur.

Au moment ou il s'y attend le moins, ma langue vient humidifier don ouverture et il hurle de surprise, il se redresse et me regarde pétrifié. Je lui sourit narquoisement et tout en le fixant je repasse ma langue sur son orifice en accentuant plus le mouvement, il pousse un gémissement long et rauque et ses yeux se mettent à révulser tandis que sa tête part en arrière.

Je m'arrête alors après deux coups de langue supplémentaires et commence à remonter vers son visage, mais il me stoppe et me souffle «continue, s'il te plaît continue… ».

Sa voix me donne des frissons, alors je reprends mon ascension, et il ne retient plus ses gémissements (« encore, encore ! »), qui se font plus forts, plus longs, plus sensuels et ces bruits sexuels m'incendient de l'intérieur tirant plus mon propre membre qui ne demande qu'à être libérer de son envie pressante.

- Pr.. prends moi Malfoy, PRENDS MOI MAINTENANT !!!!

- Tes désirs son des ordres Potter !

Enfin, je vais pouvoir soulager mon sexe douloureux, c'est moi qui gagne Potter !! Prépares-toi à recevoir la meilleure baise que tu n'est jamais eu !!!

Je me positionne devant son entrée et le pénètre lentement, mais il me force à aller plus vite en donnant des coups de hanches désespérés tout en gémissant «viens, viens ». Je rentre alors complètement en lui, et je gémis de bien être, je commence de petits mouvements de reins mais il les amplifie en battant des hanches sous moi plus excité que jamais. Je suis son rythme et me perd dans ses traits : la bouche ouverte il gémit, ses yeux convulsent et il se cambre sous le plaisir que je lui insuffle, car c'est moi la cause de ses cris, moi qui lui fait perdre la tête, moi qui fait prendre son pied à Harry Potter le seul, l'unique, le Survivant ! A cette pensée, je part plus loin encore et c'est son cri de jouissance qui m'ouvre subitement les portes de la délivrance, je me déverse en lui et retombe sur son corps en sueur la tête contre sa poitrine. J'entends son cœur ralentir à mesure qu'il respire plus facilement et je sens ses mains remonter dans le bas de mon dos, je me bloque sous cette caresse, pourquoi cette douceur ? N'a-t-il pas dis tout à l'heure qu'on ne faisait que « baiser » et rien d'autre ? Je risque un regard vers son visage et je vois ses yeux briller puis s'assombrir rapidement de ce brouillard qui ne les quittent plus depuis longtemps maintenant.

Il se redresse et me repousse doucement pour prendre ses vêtements. Après s'être rhabiller, il s'avance vers la porte s'arrête, tourne légèrement la tête et murmure quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, puis disparaît derrière la porte. Je me dirige vers la douche et fais couler l'eau, trop de choses se sont passées ce soir pour que je les comprennent toutes, d'abord ce frisson en entendant sa voix, l'image de lui au bord de l'extase, ses mains caressant mon dos et le murmure devant ma porte. Potter est dangereux, il me fait ressentir des choses que je ne connais pas, il faut que j'arrête cette mascarade avant d'être pris au piège, surtout par Potter, mais c'est si dur, est-ce que je pourrai tenir sans une nuit avec lui ? Merlin Potter, si tu savais comme t'es beau quand tu jouis !


	5. La clope est ma drogue, mon ennemi est

**5. La clope est ma drogue, mon ennemi est bien pire !**

Tour d'astronomie, je suis debout, accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre tracée dans le mur, une cigarette à la main frottant mon pouce sur mes lèvres. Je réfléchis, le comportement de Potter à mon égard m'intrigue, jusqu'à présent je me fichais bien de cet imbécile mais depuis le soir où il s'est pointé devant ma chambre, il s'est passé tellement de choses que je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer. J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi il est venu me voir MOI, pourquoi il a l'air si hargneux, des fois cependant je perçois une lueur de mélancolie dans ses yeux verdoyants. J'ai vraiment du mal avec lui, je n'arrive pas à le percer à jour, et j'ai remarqué aussi, que depuis quelques temps, je pense s'en arrêt à lui.

Moi qui croyais qu'il serait le dernier à occuper mon esprit de la sorte, son visage vient hanter mes nuits, je l'entends soupirant sous mes caresses, la bouche entrouverte… je secoue la tête pour chasser ses images obscènes dès le matin, et regarde devant moi, le brouillard épais ne laisse entrevoir que le haut des branches du Saule Cogneur, la neige persiste à rester collée au sol m'obligeant à porter cette satanée cape d'hiver qui m'encombre chaque fois que je fais un pas. J'ai soudain envie de dessiner, je tire une dernière bouffée sur ma clope la jette par-dessus le mur de pierre et me dirige vers les cachots chercher mon carnet de croquis. Je suis artiste à mes heures perdues, je dessine des paysages et parfois des portraits, quand l'absence de ma mère se fait trop pesante, je dessine son visage, pour me rappeler qu'elle est là pour moi, et que je la revoie pendant mes rares visites à Azkaban. Elle me manque, bien plus que mon père, ce dernier s'est fait tuer par un Auror après avoir rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres, cet imbécile a été assez stupide pour choisir la facilité plutôt que la liberté. Ma mère, elle, bien qu'ayant voulu se détacher de cette voie, n'a pas pu faire autrement, sinon ce maudit serpent la tuait et me tuait par la même occasion ! Les juges n'ont cependant rien voulu entendre, pour eux elle faisait partie de ses acolytes, et ils l'ont emmené directement en prison où elle survie en se disant que je vais bien, c'est cette pensée qui la garde en vie, elle l'a protège des Détraqueurs, c'est elle qui me l'a dit.

Arrivé devant ma porte, je l'ouvre, prends mon carnet et repart en direction de la tour.

Je monte les marches mes pensées revenant malgré moi à celui qui hante mes rêves sans que ça ne me dérange pour autant (et croyez moi, j'aimerai sincèrement qu'il en soit ainsi !), mais la vie à décidé qu'il soit un dieu au lit doublé d'un parfait beau gosse (décidément, pourquoi est-ce tombé sur lui ?!). J'arrive en haut de la tour et aperçois une silhouette dans la même position que moi avant que je ne descende. Mais c'est pas vrai, quand est-ce qu'on va enfin me laisser tranquille une minute ???!! C'est trop demandé peut être ?! Je m'avance en sa direction, il va pas me faire chier longtemps celui-là, je vais me débarrasser de lui en un rien d…. Et merde ! C'est lui, c'est Potter, encore ! Il est bien décidé à me pourrir mes seuls moments de solitude !! Il ne bouge pas, il n'a pas l'air de m'avoir entendu monter, je m'approche juste un peu pour voir son visage, mais il le cache d'une main devant ses yeux. Quelque chose n'est pas normal, déjà qu'est-ce que Potter vient foutre son cul ici et pourquoi se cache-t-il le visage en…pleurant ? Oui… je crois bien qu'il pleure, (un reniflement de sa part me laisse le croire en tout cas), quelque chose roule sur sa joue, une larme, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ces derniers temps ? Sans faire exprès, je laisse tomber mon carnet qui s'écrase au sol dans un petit bruit sourd. Il relève brusquement la tête et me regarde dans les yeux. Un spectacle marquant s'offre à moi : Harry Potter, Saint petit emmerdeur de tout les temps, Survivant et assassin du Lord Noir, se tient devant moi, les yeux criblés de larmes qui continuent leurs chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres pincées pour retenir ses plaintes, me lance un regard pitoyable qui me touche malgré moi.

- Va t-en…, souffle-t-il en s'essuyant le visage d'un revers de sa manche

- J'étais là avant toi Potter, je suis simplement redescendu chercher ceci, dis-je en lui montrant du doigt le carnet à mes pieds.

- Qu'est-ce c'est ? Tes déboires personnels de pauvre petit Prince bourgeois dans le monde cruel de la sorcellerie ?

- Ta gueule ! Ne parle pas sans savoir, tu n'es pas le seul qui souffre ici alors arrête de faire comme si tu l'étais !

- Si tu l'dis Malfoy, alors dans ce cas tu pourrais m'en lire un passage, comme ça je verrai à quel point tu souffres et peut être que je verserai une larme à la fin de ton récit.

- Espèce de sale petit con ! Et d'une je ne te dirai jamais rien de ce qui se passe dans MA vie, et de deux ce n'est pas un journal intime c'est un carnet de croquis pauvre naze écervelé !!

- De croquis ? Tu dessines ?

Cette fois, la surprise remplace l'air suffisant qu'il gardait sur son visage jusqu'à présent.

- Oui, et pour ta gouverne, je suis même plutôt doué d'après ce qu'on dit.

Il ne répond pas, il se contente de me fixer toujours avec cet air surpris et tourne la tête en ajoutant :

- Tu en as de la chance…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que j….. pour rien… laisse tomber….

- Encore des phrases incomplètes de ta part Potter, si tu été plus clair, peut être que j'éviterai de me mettre hors de moi, je déteste rester sur ma faim. Alors soit tu me dis tout soit tu te tais et tu ne me dis rien.

- Alors ce sera rien… maintenant, laisse-moi j'ai besoin d'être seul…

- L'ennui vois-tu c'est que je comptais aussi rester seul à l'endroit même où tu te trouve !

- Et bien dans ce cas reste, mais tiens toi loin de moi et ne me parle pas…

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention Potter rassures-toi !

- Bien…

Il reste immobile et ne m'accorde plus la moindre attention, je ramasse mon carnet et l'ouvre sur une page encore vierge. Je me positionne devant le paysage et commence à gratter le papier de mon crayon, en commençant par les contours du mur de pierre, le brouillard… Je retrace tout le décor autour de moi et m'arrête sur lui. Une envie saisissante me prends soudain, alors que je l'observe, et ma main se met à filer toute seule, dessinant ses traits, ses cheveux, ses lunettes, sa nuque, ses épaules, et même ses mains, comme une sorte de transe…

Alors que je fini le dernier trait je lève les yeux, et me retrouve à vingt centimètres de lui qui m'observe d'un air soupçonneux

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Rien, enfin rien qui ne te concerne

- Pourquoi tu me regarde depuis tout à l'heure, et qu'est-ce que tu marque dans ce carnet ?

- Je t'ai déjà dis que c'était un carnet de dessins, t'es bouché ou quoi ?

- T'es sûr de ça ? Parce que tu serait bien capable de l'avoir ensorcelé pour me le faire croire.

- Et bah désolé pour toi mais ce carnet contient bien des dessins alors tu serai gentil de me laisser terminer, c'est toi même qui m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas que je te par…

Il se saisit du carnet d'un geste vif de la main et baisse les yeux dessus (merde ! Je suis mort !!!! Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire ?!!! Si je pouvais me cacher là, toute suite ce serait parfait !!!).

Je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller en contemplant le portrait que j'ai fais de lui, il le regarde longtemps puis un sourire vint esquisser ses lèvres avant qu'il ne lève les yeux sur moi en se rapprochant un peu plus tendant une main vers ma joue…

Et je reste subjugué par ce geste, je n'ose bouger de peur de tout foutre en l'air, mais soudain son sourire disparaît et il baisse vivement la main, refermant mon carnet, puis il me le tend tête baissée et d'une voix tremblante me dit :

- Je… tu… tu dessines vraiment bien…, et là-dessus, il se retourne, part d'un pas pressé vers les marches de l'escalier et disparaît bientôt de mon champs de vision.

Génial… j'ai rien compris c'est normal ? Je reste perplexe comme un imbécile fixant toujours les marches, quel était ce geste vers ma joue ? Que comptais-tu faire ? Et pourquoi tu es partis en courant après m'avoir dis que je dessinais bien ?

Décidément Potter, tu es vraiment incompréhensible, je ne sais pas comment réagir face à toi, quand je fais l'effort d'être correct, tu m'envoies balader, et quand je me tape la honte devant toi tu part en courant ! C'est a n'y rien comprendre ! Merde Potter quand est-ce que tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe dans ta tête de balafré pour être aussi…, aussi… IDESCRIPTIBLE !!!

Je ne trouve pas de mots assez fort pour exprimer tes imbécillités de Gryffondor débile !

Merlin, tu vas finir par me rendre fou, et tu sais à quoi je pense là, maintenant ? Je me demande si tu te tiendra devant ma porte ce soir et si encore une fois tu aura envie de moi…

C'est à croire que je suis avide de toi, mais c'est impossible bien sûr, je ne ressens que de la haine à ton égard, même si en ce moment le désir lui emboîte le pas, il n'y a jamais rien d'autre que de la haine entre toi et moi !!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je suis vraiment pathétique, depuis que je suis rentré dans ma chambre, j'ai pris une douche, changé de vêtements, et je me suis assis sur mon lit un livre à la main en jetant de temps à autres de brefs regards à ma porte. Il est onze heures du soir et tu n'es toujours pas là, mais déjà est-ce que tu viendras ? Soudain des coups se font entendre, je me lève précipitamment, me recoiffe soigneusement les cheveux et actionne la poignée.

- Salut..

- Fi.. Finnigan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je euh… c'est la première fois que je fais ça, c'est… on m'a dit que tu étais un bon coup alors j'ai… j'ai pensé que peut être…

- Entres

- Ok

- Alors comme ça on parle de moi à la table des Gryffondor ? Qui t'as dit que j'étais bon au lit ?

- Euh… Terry parket c'est un Serdaigle…

- Terry ? Je vois, c'était un habitué au début, après il a arrêté de venir, il paraît qu'il a trouvé la perle rare.

- Oui, Parvati Patil

- Celle qui a accompagné Potter au bal en quatrième année c'est ça ?

- Euh oui je crois

- Hm, bon, déshabille toi et installe toi sur le lit, quelques petites précisions au passage : je suis toujours au-dessus, c'est moi qui dicte ce que tu dois faire, et c'est encore moi qui choisis les positions. Aucunes caresses sans mon autorisation, pas de bisous bisous, pas de mots tendres et de petites attentions, juste la baise, la pure ! C'est clair ?

- Oui c'est très clair…

- Bon, allonge toi sur le ventre maintenant

Une heure du matin, Finnigan a quitté ma chambre, c'est un bon parti, mais il manque quelque chose que seul toi m'apporte à chaque fois, il n'y avait pas ce regard vert brillant de désir, ni ce bruit entre le souffle et le gémissement, ni ces mains posées sur mon bas du dos. Il n'y avait rien de tout ça, parce que c'est comme ça que sont mes règles, c'est comme ça qu'elles ont toujours été, mais avec toi c'est différent, avec toi, je laisse tes mains parcourir mon corps, je laisse tes yeux me fixer pendant l'orgasme et je laisse tes lèvres goûter ma peau.

Etendu sur mon lit, je me lève et me revête de ma robe de chambre, allume une cigarette et m'accoude à ma fenêtre observant le parc plongé dans l'ombre.

Une bouffée, je fais le vide dans ma tête, la douce drogue envahit mes poumons, et je ressens un sentiment de bien être dans mon ventre. J'aperçois le terrain de Quidditch au loin, et malgré moi, mes pensées me ramènent encore à toi, le match de deuxième année, toi sur un balais, les cheveux ébouriffés… Deux bouffées, c'est fou comme je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu est bien fait, j'aurai pourtant du m'en apercevoir, toi si convoité pour ta célébrité, mais je te hais tellement tu vois, que je ne voyais que l'inculte en magie que tu es. Trois bouffées, il est bizarre que dès que j'ai une pensée pour toi je fume deux fois plus, déjà que cette tige blanche me tue à petit feu, bientôt grâce à toi je mourrai plus vite que je ne devrai. Je t'ai dans la peau, et si la clope est ma drogue Potter, alors toi tu es bien pire !

A suivre...

Et voilà le ptit dernier, plus calme comme vous pouvez voir, sans lemon aussi (lol bah oui faut bien qu'il y est une pause!) et puis j'avais envie que Draco dessine, j'admire les les personnes qui arrive à dessiner en quelques traits quelqu'un ou bien un paysage et que ça ressemble à quelque chose, pas comme moi lol

Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez (ou pas)

Bisous!!!!


	6. En manque de toi

**6. En manque de toi…**

- Draco tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui ça va, pourquoi ça n'irai pas ? J'ai eu la meilleure note en potion aujourd'hui, Potter s'est encore fait rabaisser par Rogue, et mes nuits sont de nouveaux agrémentées de plaisirs sexuels, alors tout va pour le mieux !

- Ouais, si tu le vois comme ça c'est sûr, mais tire la gueule depuis ce matin alors j'aimerai savoir pourquoi ?!

- Moi aussi Blaise, moi aussi…

- Et t'as pas plus explicite ? Aller, dis-moi ce qui va pas je vois bien que depuis plusieurs jours quelque chose te dérange, n'essaies pas de me mentir tu sais très bien que ça ne marche pas avec moi !

- J'essaie pas de te mentir, c'est juste que… j'ai pas envie de te le dire, c'est compliqué et tu risque de ne pas aimer.

- T'as fait une connerie ? Quoi, t'as peur de me dire ton problème ? Arrêtes, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais ! Je pense être le seul qui te connais mieux que personne, tu t'es toujours confié à moi alors pourquoi là tu ne le ferai pas ?

- N'insiste pas Blaise, je n'ai pas fais de connerie, mais j'ai un problème en effet, quelque chose que je ne comprend pas, mais je n'en parlerai pas avec toi même s'il est vrai que tu es mon seul confident. Je ne pense pas que la nouvelle te plaira et je voudrais comprendre par moi-même ce qui m'arrive.

- Très bien, si môsieur fais le chieur est souhaite rester dans sa merde, et bah qu'il y reste, moi je vais traîner avec des gens un peu plus vivant, salut !, il se lève du canapé, prend son sac et s'en va d'un pas pressé vers le portrait de la salle commune.

Désolé Blaise, il le fallait, je ne peux pas te dire ce qui se passe alors que je ne comprends pas grand chose moi non plus. Tout n'est pas clair dans ma tête, je sais juste que quelque chose est différent, comme une nouvelle sensation qui me traverse, surtout quand je pense à lui... Trois semaines, c'est trop long, j'ai des questions à lui poser mais vas-t-il vouloir y répondre ? Ou bien va-t-il se contenté de se laisser pénétrer pour repartir après sans rien me dire ?

Il faut que je le force, ça devient trop pesant pour moi, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, il n'est plus comme avant, ce n'est plus le même. Ce n'est plus le petit Gryffondor innocent sur qui retombaient toutes les merdes, plus le petit Saint qui voulait débarrasser tous le monde de leurs problèmes, ce n'est qu'une pâle copie de lui-même, un morceau de chair dépourvu d'âme, où est-elle passée, cette âme qui le rendait si étouffant de bonté ? A-t-elle disparut avec celui que je haïssais ? Car oui, une chose est sûr, je ne te hais plus Potter, le voilà mon problème, et je ne sais pas ce qui a remplacé cette haine.

Classe de Métamorphose, Cette vieille coincée de McGonagall m'énerve mais à un point !!! C'est une des seules fois où les Serpentards ont cours commun avec les Gryffondor dans cette salle. Par conséquent le brun qui obstrue mes pensées se trouve devant moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de contempler sa nuque, comme j'aimerai y faire parcourir ma langue pour la goûter, ses cheveux en bataille qui lui donne un air négligé mais tellement sexy, si mes doigts pouvaient s'y perdre et sentir la caresse de cette chevelure faire frissonner chaque pores de ma peau…

- Mr Malfoy, peut-on savoir ce que vous cherchez à faire avec les cheveux de Mr Potter ?

Je me tourne vers elle sans comprendre, et c'est seulement là que je me rends compte de ma main tendue devant moi à deux centimètres des cheveux de Potter. Inconsciemment, je l'ai avancé sous le tiraillement de vouloir toucher cette masse de cheveux qui se trouve être maintenant le regard perplexe de Potter. Je rabaisse vivement la main traîtresse et la cache sous la table pendant que la classe entière me regarde les sourcils froncés.

- Rien du tout professeur, j'ai.. j'ai cru voir quelque chose d'anormal dans les cheveux de Potter, rien de plus.

Elle ne semble pas me croire, c'est compréhensible, quel imbécile irait coller sa main dans la tignasse de quelqu'un quand quelque chose de louche s'y trouve ?! Mais elle ne fait pas plus attention à ce geste, et continue son cours comme si de rien était. Par contre, Potter me regarde toujours, l'incompréhension se lit dans ses prunelles sombres qui sondes les miennes comme pour chercher des réponses à ce que je viens de faire, mais je ferme aussitôt mon esprit pour qu'il ne le découvre pas. Je sais qu'il est un piètre legilimens mais on est jamais trop prudent, il pourrait réussir à voir quelques images, ce qui ne m'étonnerai pas car elles sont tellement distinctes que même le plus grand des crétins serait capable de percevoir le désir qui m'envahit peu à peu et d'entendre mon cœur qui bat plus fort depuis qu'il a posé ses yeux sur moi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lac, un des seuls endroits où je peux m'isoler quelques instants pour me plonger dans un bouquin à l'air libre, et ne pas être dérangé. Surtout depuis que j'ai faillis dévoiler à tout le monde mon envie pour leur tendre et aimé Harry Potter ! J'aurai pu compromettre toute l'histoire de notre rivalité si j'avais été jusqu'au bout de mon geste. C'est déjà incongru de ressentir de ressentir une attirance pour mon ennemi, si en plus tout Poudlard est au courant, je n'ai plus qu'à aller me pendre dans ma chambre ! Au moins ici je suis tranquille, une légère brise me chatouille la nuque en balayant quelques mèches de cheveux, adossé contre un arbre je lis un livre des runes anciennes. Je me concentre sur ces lignes pour que mon esprit ne vagabonde pas jusqu'au brun de mes soucis. Un bruit derrière moi rompt le silence et me sors de torpeur. Et je le vois, à dix mètres de là où je me trouve, il regarde le lac avec tristesse et s'assoie au bord en contemplant son reflet.

Je fais mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et reprends avec difficulté ma lecture. Au bout de quelques minutes, je referme mon livre ayant passé mon temps à jeter des regards vers lui. Je range le tout dans mon sac, et m'approche tout doucement de lui. Je reste longtemps à l'observer, il ne bouge pas et continue de regarder son reflet dans l'eau trouble du lac, puis il se met à parler, et je m'approche un peu plus pour mieux entendre ce qu'il dit.

Te voilà dans une belle merde Harry, que diraient les gens s'ils savaient ce que tu éprouves en ce moment pour lui. Que dirait-ils s'il savaient que tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser à lui ? Ils te diraient que tu es fous ou alors ne te croiraient pas, comment moi, le Survivant, le vainqueur de la bataille finale ai pu ressentir quelque chose pour mon ennemi ?! Si tu étais encore là, tu pourrai peut être m'aider à y voir plus clair, tu es parti trop tôt et trop et trop vite…

Là-dessus, il se retourne et repart en direction du château. Et moi, je reste immobile, tendu et parcouru de tremblements, il a dit ressentir quelque chose pour son ennemi, or après le Seigneur des Ténèbres, son ennemi, c'est moi…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ce que je viens d'entendre. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si désemparé devant son reflet, si ce qu'il dit est vrai, alors lui aussi éprouve de l'envie pour moi ? Ai-je mal compris ? Non, j'ai très bien entendus, mais alors pourquoi ne vient-il plus le soir ? Depuis un moment, mes « clients » si je puis dire, sont revenus me voir, ils frappent nombreux à ma porte maintenant, et je ne sais pas ce qui a provoqué cette curieuse interruption ces dernières semaines.

De qui parlait-il en disant « qu'il était parti trop vite » ? Qui est cette mystérieuse personne qui semble énormément lui manquer ? Encore une fois, je n'aurai aucune réponse à mes questions, à moins d'aller le voir, mais ça m'étonnerai qu'il réponde, et je ne saurai pas comment réagir après ce que je viens de découvrir. Je suis retourner dans la salle commune, où je suis installé dans le canapé au centre de la pièce, allongé, les yeux fixant le plafond, les autres sont occupés à faire leurs devoir ou a inventer une façon de ridiculiser les Gryffondor. J'entends le portrait s'ouvrir et la tête de Blaise apparaît au-dessus de moi avec un petit sourire gêné.

- Oui… ?, je demande la lassitude se faisant sentir dans ma voix.

- Ca va ?

- Toujours, qu'es-ce que tu veux ?

- Te parler

- Et bien parlons !

- Pas ici, dans ta chambre on sera mieux, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un nous entendent.

- Si tu veux…

- Je me lève et le suit, il s'assoie sur mon lit et j'allonge ma tête sur ses genoux en tendant les jambes devant moi. Il me caresse le front gentiment et me sourit vraiment cette fois.

- Alors, tu veux m'expliquer ou tu attends que je te demande ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Arrêtes tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure en Métamorphose, c'était quoi ?

- Rien du tout, un simple problème de membre incontrôlable.

- Bien sûr, c'est vrai que c'est courant de te voir mettre une main dans les cheveux de Potter pour soit disant lui retirer quelque chose de louche !

- Lâches-moi Blaise, tu… tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.. ça…

- Mais laisse moi essayer, tu n'est pas un ange Draco, et encore moins quelqu'un de logique dans tes choix, mais depuis le temps, je pense quand même te connaître un minimum pour dire que tu as toujours de bonnes raisons au final.

- Merci, j'ai confiance en toi Blaise, mais j'ai peur de ta réaction, si jamais tu venais à me détester pour ça, je serai tout seul, car je n'ai plus que toi pour me soutenir quand ça ne va pas…

- Je serai et resterai toujours là pour toi Draco, comptes là-dessus, quoi que tu me dise, je te soutiendrais ! Sauf si tu me dis que tu veux te faire Luna Lovegood, là je crois que notre amitié sera définitivement terminée !!!

- Pffff n'importe quoi, t'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

Et on passe les cinq dernières minutes à rire de sa bêtise avant de reprendre notre sérieux et que je commence mon récit. Je lui raconte la venu de Potter le premier soir, je lui rapporte ses propos et ce qui s'est passé les soirs suivants, mes envies, mes rêves, mes ressentis, et enfin le passage près du lac.

- Voilà, tu sais tout, maintenant si tu ne veux plus me regarder en fac je comprendrai…

- Ne soit pas idiot espèce d'andouille ! Quand je t'ai dis que Potter pouvait rivaliser avec toi ce n'étais pas pour rien, il est de loin le plus canon de Poudlard après toi, et venant de moi qui suis hétéro ça ne peut qu'être vrai !

- Alors tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir envie de lui ?

- Pas du tout, je peux te jurer que même dans notre maison plusieurs fantasment sur lui !

- Non ? C'est vrai ?

- Oui, la dernière fois j'ai entendu Millicent raconter à Pansy que Potter était vraiment bien battit !

- Quel horreur, elle n'aurait même pas la moindre chance avec son physique de bouledogue !

- Ca c'est sûr, par contre toi, tu as su lui faire tourner la tête d'après ce que tu l'a entendu dire !

- Peut être, je ne sais pas, il est trop complexe pour arriver à déchiffrer ses propos.

- Mouais, bon, je te laisses, je dois aller finir mon devoir de Sortilèges, c'est qu'il a forcé le vieux croûton !!!

- D'accord, à plus tard !

Je me sens mieux, savoir que Blaise ne me déteste pas après ce que je viens de lui apprendre me réconforte, j'ai l'impression qu'un poids immense s'est envolé loin de moi pour me laisser respirer l'air qu'il avait comprimé dans mes poumons. Potter ressent quelque chose, mais il ressent quoi ? Et moi je ressens quoi pour lui ? De l'envie, ça c'est sûr, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre qui flotte tout autour de mon cœur, quelque chose que je ne m'explique pas, que je ne connais pas… Une chose est sûre en tout cas, c'est que je veux ton corps contre le mien, je veux sentir ta peau sous mes doigts, entendre le râle de ta voix, après toutes ces nuits passées, je peux clairement affirmer, que je suis en manque de toi…


	7. Et je cours

7

**7. Et je cours..**

Je suis fatigué, fatigué de me lever et d'avoir des questions sans réponses plein la tête, fatigué de mes compagnons d'une nuit, fatigué des cours, de toi, de mes envies, fatigué de ma vie..

Je suis dépressif, quand je me regarde dans le miroir chaque matin, je me vois passif, j'ai une tête de drogué dont les yeux ont du mal a rester ouverts. Pour résumer j'ai une mine horrible, j'ai envie de vomir, je me dégoûte aussi, je ne contrôle plus mon corps, ça fait quelques jours déjà que mes hormones prennent le dessus, je veux du sexe, du sexe sale.. et je ne supporte pas ça, je desserve tout sur les imbéciles qui veulent mon corps le soir, mais je ne me sens pas plus soulagé qu'avant, la pression remonte très vite, et il me faut un nouveau cobaye.

Je ferme le robinet d'eau chaude et relève la tête pour observer mon reflet brouillé par la buée. Je passe une main sur la glace pour effacer ces particules d'eau et distingue alors mon visage émacié par la fatigue. Depuis plusieurs jours, je dors mal, je ne m'alimente pas suffisamment, tu ne dois même pas le voir toi, alors que c'est ta faute ! Tu dois vivre bien tranquillement avec tes amis la belette et la madame je-sais-tout. Et moi qui dégénère par manque, alors que tout allait pour le mieux avant que tu ne rentre dans ma vie intime. Si tu cessais de m'ignorer seulement, pourtant parfois je crois sentir ton regard sur moi, mais quand je tourne les yeux vers toi, tu es en pleine conversation avec tes sensues. J'ai des hallucinations c'est ça ? Je devient fou, pourquoi tu m'atteins comme ça, la haine que j'avais pour toi devient plus floue chaque jour, mon manque de toi se fait plus pressant dès que tu passe près de moi, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi..

Au bord du lac, je m'exerce à dessiner le beau paysage qui s'offre à moi, c'est la seule chose qui m'apaise vraiment en dehors des bonnes paroles de Blaise à toujours me faire paraître meilleur que je ne pense l'être.

Et c'est en finissant le dernier trait, que je me dis que je suis bien ici, j'aimerai rester éternellement adossé à ce chêne à écouter le doux bruit de l'eau et sentir cette brise fraîche caresser mes cheveux. Ici, mes pensées n'ont plus d'importance, je laisse libre cours à mon imagination et me crée un second monde où je respire la joie de vivre et le bonheur d'exister.

Cours de potion, décidément, t'es vraiment nul dans cette matière Potter, bon, c'est toujours moins pire que Londubat et ses deux mains gauches, mais t'as quand même le chic pour rater la potion la plus simple de l'année et avec les indications de la madame je-sais-tout ! Ca faut le faire quand même ! On se demande même si t'es pas abonné à Wizardcrétin.fr, Londubat doit l'être depuis sa première année à Poudlard, c'est sûr !

Toujours est-il que tu as toujours cette mine sombre jours après jours, sans que quiconque s'en aperçoive, même tes amis n'ont pas percutés que tu été différent, ou alors ils cachent bien leur jeu !

Le cours est terminé, je vais pouvoir méditer sur le pourquoi du comment j'en arrive à être à ce point en manque de toi. Je pourrai venir te parler, mais m'écoutera-tu ? Et pourtant, c'est pas l'envie qui manque, j'ai besoin de réponses sur l'histoire du lac, mais je crois que j'ai peur de les entendre, si jamais tu veux bien me les donner, ce que je doute fortement. Mais cette peur reste tapis malgré moi, et à part faire le premier pas, je ne peux obtenir ce que je veux de toi. Douce réflexion tu m'empoisonnes l'existence à me laisser ressasser toutes ces idioties qui trottent dans ma tête au lieu de me vider l'esprit de toutes ces choses inutiles et maladives au point que par moments, j'en perds la boule et que des migraines atroces m'empêche de penser comme je l'entends.

Je décide quand même d'aller manger un morceau à la cuisine, car je ne supportais plus le bruit de la grande salle. En chemin, j'entends des bruits dans la salle de classe à ma droite, encore des jeunes qui découvrent la passion du sexe sans doute.. Ils faudrait peut être leurs apprendre qu'utiliser des chambres n'est pas considéré comme un crime !

Enfin je sors de ce trou qu'est la cuisine avec ses tonnes d'elfes de maison qui se démènent comme des malades pour vous faire un repas convenable en se prosternant à vos pieds, ils iraient jusqu'à lécher vos bottes si vous leurs demandiez !

J'avance dans le couloir en mangeant un sandwich jambon beurre, les bruits s'intensifient dans la classe à ma gauche maintenant, les jeunes n'ont pas encore terminés apparemment, ça me donne bien envie de les déranger histoire de rire un peu. Alors, j'entrouvre doucement la porte et perçois de petits gémissements à l'intérieur, le sourire aux lèvres, je passe lentement ma tête dans l'entrebâillement.

Je voit un jeune homme face au mur effectuant des mouvements de va-et-vient, ses gémissements se faisant plus rauques à chaque poussée. La personne adossée au mur, sans doute une fille, reste silencieuse, elle ne doit pas spécialement apprécier ce que lui apporte son partenaire, à la différence de celui-ci qui semble en plein extase !

Je me décale un peu pour observer de plus près cette jeune fille, il fait sombre dans la salle et je ne distingue pas bien son visage. J'aperçois alors d'épais cheveux noirs, intrigué, j'avance encore pour mieux voir et je stoppe net.

La scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux paralyse tout mon corps et fait écarquiller mes yeux jusqu'à les faire sortir de leurs orbites. Lui, la personne que je pensais être une fille, c'est lui, le calvaire de mes nuits, le point culminent de mes envies, l'être à qui je pense trop souvent en ce moment, Harry Potter..

Les yeux crispés et fermés, les lèvres pincées, je peux voir briller une larme sur sa joue, il ne fait rien pour se dégager de l'étreinte de son bourreau. On sandwich m'échappe malencontreusement des mains, pour s'échouer au sol dans un bruit sourd. Et là le temps s'arrête, pour moi comme pour lui, _son compagnon ne semble pas avoir entendu le choc car il continue sans se préoccuper de son partenaire. _Ses yeux s'ouvrent brusquement et tourne lentement la tête pour poser son regard sur moi. J'en ai le souffle coupé, ses yeux, ils sont remplis de peur et de tristesse, et le vert étincelant brille de douleur et de peine, j'en ai des sueurs froides alors que mon dos se fait parcourir d'un frisson qui ne se perçoit pas à l'œil nu.

Il a la lèvre inférieure qui tremble, et moi c'est mon corps entier qui est parcouru de tremblements. Et j'ai l'impression d'être resté là des heures entière avant de faire la seule chose qu'il me paraît logique de faire dans un moment pareil : courir !

Alors je cours, bouscule les chaises sur mon passage, et me dirige vers la porte qui se fait trouble devant moi, je cours, pour oublier ce passage de mon existence, je cours pour que mes yeux passent outre cette image de toi avec un autre, je cours à travers le couloir, dévale les escaliers sans savoir où je vais, mes jambes ne semblent plus appartenir à mon corps, elles me guident vers ma chambre je crois, je ne sais plus la notion du temps, peut être cours-je depuis plus d'une heure déjà, je continue de courir malgré tout, sans regarder devant moi, mes yeux se retrouvent brouillés par je ne sais quoi, j'ai la tête qui commence à tourner, mais je cours, comme pour échapper à ce qui vient de se passer, je cours pour m 'éloigner de toi, de cette vision qui passe et repasse devant mon regard trouble. Mes jambes se fatiguent, je m'appuie aux mur de ma main droite en continuant ma course acharnée dans ce couloir qui me semble interminable, mon estomac se contracte un peu plus à chaque pas que j'entreprends, mais je continue, je cours, et je ne m'arrête plus..


	8. Et je ferme les yeux pour mieux te voir

8

**8. Et je ferme les yeux pour mieux te voir..**

Appuyé sur ma porte, le souffle court, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer. J'ai finalement réussi à atteindre ma chambre après avoir fait deux fois le couloir du deuxième étage, et là ; je suis vidé de toutes émotions, vidé de toutes pensées logiques, mon esprit semble éteint, je suis juste là, à essayer de respirer normalement, les mains crispées jusqu'à blanchir les jointures et les veines de bras qui ressortent sous l'effort. Les yeux dans le vague, j'avance mes jambes afin de marcher mais je suis soudain pris de nausées et je tombe à genoux les mains de part en part de ma tête et je vomi, je me vide l'estomac sur mon tapis haut de gamme. J'ai mal, la bile me brûle la gorge, mes yeux me piquent, et quand les vomissements s'arrêtent, je me redresse et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me rincer la bouche. Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage et jette un sort de nettoyage avant de m'allonger sur mon lit. J'ai comme un poids sur le cœur, une envie de pleurer, que m'arrive-t-il Merlin ? Je me sens faible, malheureux, pourtant il n'y a pas de raison à cela, ce n'est que Potter, avec un inconnu en train de s'envoyer en l'air, alors pourquoi ça m'atteint tant que ça..

BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM

On frappe à ma porte, enfin on cogne plutôt, qui est le malade qui vient me déranger dans un moment pareil ?!

J'ouvre ma porte à la volée

«OUI ?? »

Je me fige, Potter, forcément il n'y a que lui pour pointer ses fesses au mauvais moment, surtout en étant la cause du trouble..

- Il faut qu'on parle, je peux entrer ?

- Et si je dis non tu fera quoi ?

- Je te jette un sort d'immobilisation pour te forcer à m'écouter !

- Et si je t'en jette un avant ?!

- Je serai plus rapide sois en sûr !

- T'es devenu arrogant entre temps ? Monsieur a prit la grosse tête ?!

- Non, je dis simplement que je serai plus rapide parce que je suis plus entraîné, mais tu pourrai me donner du fil à retordre en effet..

- Quel beau parleur tu fais ! Vas-tu me dire ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je veux te parler

- Je ne veux rien savoir, retourne entre les jambes de ton ami !

- …

- Bah alors, on dit plus rien ? On a honte de s'être laissé faire comme un débutant ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Il t'a plaqué contre le mur et t'as forcé à baisser ton pantalon pour te rentrer dedans ?

- J'ETAIS CONSENTANT, OK ? IL N'A PAS ABUSE DE MOI ! ALORS ARRETE AVEC TES STUPIDES PREJUGES !!

Choqué ? Le mot est faible, je suis horrifié ! La scène qui s'est déroulée devant mes yeux n'avait rien d'un consentement entre deux personnes, c'était clairement et simplement une scène de viol ! Pourquoi pleurait-il sinon ?

- Pourquoi pleurai-tu alors ?

- Ca, ça ne te regarde pas !

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux ça n'empêche que tu n'avais pas l'air très enthousiaste à ce moment là..

- Je n'ai pas dis que j'étais heureux, j'ai dis que j'étais consentant, ne me dis pas que quand tu te tape tes bimbos tu es d'un enthousiasme à envier ?!

- Un point pour toi Potter ! Mais aurai-tu l'obligeance s'iiil-te-plaît, de bien vouloir M'EXPLIQUER un MINIMUM ton acte pour que je puisse dormir sur mes deux oreilles cette nuit sans que cette vison d'horreur n'hante mes doux rêves, ou du moins que je puisse me dire que la raison était bonne.

- J'avais envie de tirer un coup c'est tout, et je ne vois pas en quoi j'hanterai tes « doux rêves » alors que je n'est jamais été plus qu'un vermisseau à tes yeux !

- Un point de plus, mais ne me dis pas que quand tu tirer un coup avec quelqu'un tu pleure systématiquement dans ses bras, si ?

- Non, mais ne t'occupe pas de ça, je t'ai dis que j'étais consentant, j'ai peut être un peux craqué sous la pression, je ne sais pas, mais je vais bien, tout va bien, j'étais juste venu te dire que j'étais désolé que tu es assisté à ça.. Je te dérange pas plus, salut..

Il se dirige vers la porte en fuyant mon regard, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça, non mais il croit quoi lui ? Que je vais rester là sans réponses ? Je m'avance rapidement et plaque mon dos contre la porte avant qu'il n'attrape la poignée.

- Hey ! Je suis pas d'accord là ! Tu pars sans rien dire alors que je te demande des explications, alors tu es gentil, tu vas répondre à mes questions et tant que tu ne me dira rien je ne te laisserai pas sortir !

- Laisse moi passer Malfoy, je t'ai dit que ça ne te regardait pas ! Tires-toi !

- Je ne vais nulle part et toi non plus !

Je l'attrape par les épaules et l'amène vers le lit, je le fait s'asseoir et il se laisse faire.

- Maintenant tu m'écoute ! Tu m'énerve, tu comprends ? Tu m'horripile, tu me dégoûte, tu m'achève et pourtant j'ai quand même envie de savoir ce qui t'arrive. Je ne connais pas la raison de cette soudaine curiosité, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je vais jusqu'au bout des choses, alors même si c'est toi qui me préoccupe, je ferai tout, ou presque pour savoir même si ce n'est que la moitié, ok ?

- …

- Tu veux pas répondre, d'accord, alors j'attendrai, de toute façon tu es bloqué ici, essaies ne serai-ce que de toucher un centimètre de cette porte, je te colle mon poing dans la figure jusqu'à t'assommer pour de bon ! Soit tu fais le difficile, soit tu coopère, apparemment tu as décidé de jouer le con, tant pis j'ai tout mon temps !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et là, ça va faire deux heures que je suis face à toi assis les jambes entre le dossier de ma chaise, le menton appuyé sur mes mains, les bras autour de ma tête, toi sur mon lit à fixer un point invisible en bas à droite. Je me sens bien, ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas retrouvé avec toi, même si tu ne parle pas, au moins tu ne peux plus totalement m'ignorer puisque tu es dans ma chambre, et j'ai encore une fois le dessus ! Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir, tu ne peux pas m'échapper, et j'aime ça, le fait que tu sois à ma merci, tu sera bien obligé de parler de toute façon, comment pourrai-tu survivre une soirée entière à mes côtés ? Toi qui me hais, toi mon ennemi de toujours..

- je voulais.. je voulais me punir…

C'était plus un murmure qu'autre chose, mais assez audible pour que je l'entende.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Oui, mais je ne te dirai rien de plus..

- Ok, on va faire autrement, tu aime les jeux Potter ?

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu aime les jeux oui ou non ?!

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, mais oui, en général j'aime bien.

- D'accord, alors on va jouer à un jeu, comme tu ne veux pas parler et que je ne veux pas que tu partes, je vais faire en sorte qu'on est le choix tout les deux. Les règles sont simples : je te dis ce que je pense voir en toi et si j'ai raison, tu fais un pas vers moi, si j'ai tort, tu fais un pas vers la porte. Si tu atteins la porte, tu peux sortir..

- Et si je t'atteins toi ?

- J'ai pas encore réfléchis, je verrai sur le moment, alors tu es d'accord ? C'est à prendre où à laisser, soit tu joues et tu as une chance de rentrer dans ta tour, pendant que moi j'obtiendrai des réponses, soit tu repars dans ta bulle de mutisme et tu reste bloqué ici avec moi. Comme tu peux le constater c'est donnant, donnant !

- … D'accord, j'accepte !

Douces paroles à mes oreilles, enfin j'ai réussi à te faire rester, maintenant à moi de trouver ce qui se cache dans ta tête de balafré, hmm.. c'est pas évident, commençons par le commencement..

- Tu vas mal et tu le caches à tout le monde même à tes amis

_Tu hésites quelques secondes et tu fais un pas vers moi presque douloureux, tu es tendu mais tu garde les yeux fixés au miens._

- Tu déprime à cause de quelqu'un

_Un pas vers moi_

- C'est la belette fille ?

_Un pas vers la porte_

- Ok, c'était pas très malin de ma part, bref, réfléchissons.. c'est quelqu'un qui t'es proche

_Un pas vers moi_

- Tes parents ?

_Un pas vers la porte_

- Ok, ça devient compliqué… à part tes parents qui pourrai…

Et j'ai comme une illumination, si je déviais les questions sur ce qui me tracasse moi ? Tentons..

- Tu es attiré par quelqu'un

_Surpris du changement de sujet, tu lèves les sourcils et tu fais un pas vers moi_

- Mais cette personne ne ressens rien pour toi

_Un pas vers moi_

- C'est une fille

_Un pas vers la porte_

- Ok, un garçon… tu n'a jamais couché fait avec lui

_Un pas vers la porte_

- Ah ? Bah je comprends pas pourquoi tu penses qu'il n'est pas attiré par toi si tu l'as déjà fait avec lui, enfin si tu veux.. A moins que.. tu l'aime ?

_Tu ne bouge pas, et de longues secondes plus tard, tu fais un pas vers moi_

- Aaah, c'est donc ça.. et lui ne t'aime pas ?

_Un pas vers moi_

- C'est con pour toi en effet… Il est brun ?

_Un pas vers la porte_

- Non ? Blond alors ?

_Un pas vers moi_

- Hein, hein, tu préfère les blondinets aux bruns ténébreux ! Il vient de Gryffondor ?

_Un pas vers la porte_

- De Poufsouffle alors ?

_Un pas vers la porte_

- Non plus, j'aurai juré qu'il venait de cette maison, en tout cas il ne vient pas de Serpentard….

_Un pas vers la porte_

- Nooon ! de Serpentard ?! Mais depuis quand tu t'intéresses à tes ennemis Potter ? En dehors de moi bien évidemment, car je suis ton PIRE ennemi maintenant que tu as massacré le Seigneur des Ténèbres.. Hmm… il est beau, non très beau

_Un pas vers moi_

- Eh bah tu te fais pas prier Potter ! Il est….. convoité ?

_Un pas vers moi_

- Il est bon au lit, non c'est un dieu du pieux !

_Un pas vers moi_

- Waaoouh ! Carrément ! Faudra me le présenter un de ces jours ! T'emballe pas Potter, je plaisante, je toucherai pas à ton petit chéri ! ahahah ! Alors, il est a tombé, c'est un dieu du sexe, il est blond.. il me ressemble ce gars, en fait c'est tout à fait m… Une minute !

Je m'arrête, tu n'es plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi, et j'ai peur de la pensée qui traverse mon esprit, c'est ridicule, ça ne se peut pas, ça ne peut pas être.. moi, c'est moi ? Non, impossible, même s'il est vrai que je suis l'un des seuls blonds et surtout le SEUL dieu du sexe à Poudlard jusqu'à preuve du contraire.. Je délire, j'ai sûrement mal compris, oui, c'est sûrement ça !

- Tu ne vas pas me dire en plus que c'est un blond peroxydé qui passe son temps à te chercher pour t'attirer des ennuis, ça serait la meilleure, enfin ce n'est pas…

_Je reste bouche bée alors que tu avance d'un pas vers moi, c'est un cauchemar ? Je vais me réveiller, c'est ça, je suis en train de dormir et je vais bientôt ouvrir les yeux, pitié Merlin dîtes-moi que c'est ça !_

- Ce n'est quand même pas moi ? Dis-je avec un petit sourire sardonique.

_Un pas vers moi_

- … C'est… moi… ?

_Un pas vers moi_

Tu atteins la chaise et tu gardes les yeux baissés sur mes mains crispées de surprise sur le dossier. Mes yeux sont écarquillés et je ne peux plus bouger..

- De.. depuis quand ?

-…

-DEPUIS QUAND ?? Réponds-moi, le jeu est terminé alors REPONDS !!

-A quoi ça servirai, de toute façon tu t'en fiches, tu n'as pas découvert ce qui me fait le plus mal, je savais que si un jour tu découvrais mes sentiments pour toi tu me rirai au nez, et tu sais quoi ? Je m'en branle, j'apprends à vivre avec, c'est dur mais tu ne m'apportera jamais ce désir, alors à quoi bon connaître la date exacte du jour où ma haine pour toi à basculée vers l'amour ? Ne dit-on pas qu'il ne suffit que d'un pas pour passer vers l'autre et vice-versa ? Alors voilà, je vis avec ce poids sur le cœur parmi tant d'autres, dans l'espoir de refaire un nouveau pas vers la haine pour ne plus aimer à sens unique, maintenant tu sais tout, alors je peux partir.. Adieu Malfoy..

Et avant que tu ne fasse le moindre geste, je t'agrippe le bras et te rapproche de moi. Tu me regarde, perplexe, presque inquiet, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ce geste, c'est comme si mon bras s'était activé par un mécanisme que je ne contrôle pas, d'ailleurs, je ne contrôle plus rien, mon cœur bat la chamade, je peux sentir le sang battre dans mes oreilles, l'envie affluer tous mes sens, je sens ton souffle chaud sur mon visage, tes yeux verts brillants de suspense et je ne peux retenir ces mots qui me brûlent la langue pour passer les remparts de mes lèvres.

- Embrasses-moi Potter..

Et c'est tout un tourbillon d'émotions qui tourne en moi, tes lèvres se rapprochent et mon cœur s'arrête, mon souffle se bloque, et tu emprisonnes les miennes, tous mes sens sont en feu, mes membres se font lâches, et je tremble malgré moi. Je m'agrippe à tes épaules car mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus, et tu poses doucement tes mains sur mes hanches, tu joues avec ma langue et me rapproche jusqu'à me coller à toi. Je suis bien, là, dans tes bras, j'ai envie de toi, envie te t'entendre jouir, envie de sentir ta peau contre moi.. Je ramène tes jambes sur mes hanches et te porte jusqu'à mon lit. Là, je t'allonge toujours en tenant tes jambes, toujours en goûtant tes lèvres, et je fais naviguer mes mains sous ta chemise pour redessiner ton corps de mes doigts.. Je te déshabille tranquillement, j'enlève ma chemise et mon pantalon, tu es nu, moi en boxer. Je m'allonge sur toi et fais tourner ma langue sur la fine peau de ton cou, de ton buste, de ton ventre et tu me stoppe de ta main, de ta tête tu me montre mon boxer et en moins d'une seconde je le retire, tu m'allonge sur toi et nos érections se touchent et nous fait gémir au passage. Tu embrasses chaque parties de mon visage en commençant par mon front, puis mon nez, mes joues, et pour finir mes lèvres.. Tu te meus sous moi, montrant ton excitation et j'entreprends alors de te préparer de mes doigts fins. J'humidifie leurs bouts et les placent sur ton ouverture, je les fait rentrer un par un jusqu'à ce que tu t'y habitues et enfin je place mon aine en relevant tes jambes sur mes épaules. Tu échappes un long gémissements et je me sens vibrer sous ce son de plaisir. C'est si bon d'être en toi, ça m'écorche la bouche de l'avouer, mais ça m'avait manqué.. Plus rien ne compte, n'y même le temps, ou les alentours, on est seuls au milieu de nos cris de plaisirs que les murs accentuent d'un écho, on est seuls au milieu de tout, je suis seul avec toi et ton sourire bienveillant, seul avec tes yeux brillants, et je suis bien, trop bien.. Je me libère sur cette dernière pensée et tu ne tarde pas à me suivre. Je reste accroupie en reprenant mon souffle et je m'allonge sur le côté. Tu te lèves en déposant un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres et prends tes vêtements pour te rhabiller.

- Tu ne reste pas ? _Ces mots sont sortis de ma bouches sans que je ne le veuilles_

- J'aimerai, mais j'ai peur de me réveiller le matin et de voir que la place à mes côtés est vide. Je préfère rentrer sachant que je serai seul comme toujours dans mon lit et avoir pour rêve cette nuit..

Sans rien ajouter de plus, tu finis de rajuster ton col et sort en refermant la porte.

Quels maléfice m'a touché ? Je me suis senti comme à ma place, j'étais bien tout simplement.. J'ai même voulu que tu reste, quel sort m'as-tu jeté ? C'est comme si le bien être m'a envahit l'espace d'un instant, comme si ta chaleur ne me quittait plus encore maintenant.

Le vide a comme envahit la pièce depuis ton départ, comme mon cœur a cessé de tambouriner ma poitrine sans ton regard.. Alors pour ressentir encore une fois, rien qu'une seule fois ce bien être en moi, je ferme les yeux pour mieux te voir..


	9. Et pourtant, oui, je t'aime

9

**9. Et pourtant oui, je t'aime..**

Six heures du matin, je ne dors toujours pas. Couché dans mon lit, je regarde le plafond sans le voir, car mon esprit vagabonde bien au-delà de cette chambre. Je n'ai pas pris de douche depuis ton départ, comme si je voulais garder sur moi ton odeur caramel.

Six heures trente, je me décide quand même à sortir de mon lit et de me vêtir de mon bas de pyjama soigneusement rangé dans mon armoire. Après l'avoir passé sur mes jambes, je prends mon paquet de cigarettes, en sors une et la porte à ma bouche. Tout en l'allumant, je me rapproche de ma fenêtre et regarde la fumée s'extirpant de mes lèvres s'envoler dans les premières lueurs du jour. Je sens encore les effluves de l'heure passionnée passée à tes côtés.

C'était différent, mon cœur battait toujours plus fort à chacun de tes soupirs. Mes yeux ne décrochaient pas de ton corps luisant de sueur sous l'effort et le plaisir. Et dans ma tête, les mots « beau à en mourir », résonnaient sans jamais s'arrêter, sans jamais ralentir, je sentais ma vie se déverser dans tes bras.

Ce soir, j'ai comme laissé une partie de moi en toi, quelque chose d'irréversible, qui jusqu'ici n'avait jamais quitté mon corps, mais je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. Je ne l'ai encore jamais ressenti..

Le bout de ma cigarette tombe en cendre et je me rends compte que je n'y ai tiré qu'une bouffée. Je ne ressens pas l'envie de la finir, la seule chose que mes lèvres veulent goûter est le souffle chaud qui s'échappe des tiennent, leur texture rappeuse et douce à la fois..

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

J'ai finie par prendre une douche rapide et je marche en direction du parc.

Là, je m'assoies sur le bord de la fontaine qui y trône et écoute les jets d'eau retomber bruyamment, en passant une main dessous. Je ferme les yeux et sans forcément le vouloir, je pense à toi, ton visage m'apparaît clairement, tes yeux brillants, ton regard plein d'envie et…

- Déjà debout ?

Je rouvre subitement les yeux pour fusiller du regard celui qui est à l'origine du trouble de ma contemplation… Blaise.

Il se tient devant moi, un sourire au coin des lèvres, les cheveux encore mouillés.

- Tu n'es pas un lève tôt, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien de spécial, j'arrivais pas à dormir, alors j'ai décidé de prendre l'air. Et toi , qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- A l'inverse de toi, je dormais très bien jusqu'à ce que Crabbe parle dans son sommeil en gémissant « encore Goyle, j'aime quand tu fais ça ! » et dans le doute de savoir ce que _ça_ signifie, j'ai préféré me lever et sortir de ce dortoir maudit.

Avec une grimace je le regarde rire de ma réaction. Blaise est un peu comme Potter, c'est quelqu'un de bon, pas comme moi, lui il est gentil et à l'écoute de mes soucis. C'est quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup, toujours là pour moi, même quand pour lui ça ne va pas. Il s'est amouraché de la mini-Weslaid, ça m'a fait un choc quand il me l'a appris, mais ce n'est rien comparé au fait que moi je couche avec Potter. Il m'a tellement aidé à son sujet, que je ne peux lui reprocher d'aimer sa mini-belette. Alors, je ne lui est rien dit, à part « et comment c'est arrivé ? »

Il m'a simplement répondu qu'il l'avait trouvé seule pleurant pour Potter et qu'il lui a tendu un mouchoir avant de s'asseoir et de l'écouter parler. Après ils ont fait connaissance et ils ne se sont plus lâchés. Je suis content pour lui, même si son rouquin de frère n'apprécie guère leur relation et passe presque la moitié de son temps à les surveiller, quand il ne passe pas avec sa miss je-sais-tout.

- Alors, comment ça se passe avec Potter ?

- Comment ça ?

- Bah, vous couchez toujours ensemble ?

- … ouais, pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir, tu n'en parle pas vraiment, même si c'est compréhensible. Tu n'as toujours pas éclairci l'histoire près du lac ?

- Justement, si, mais pas de la façon dont j'aurai imaginé le faire..

- C'est à dire ?

- Blaise, il est amoureux de moi !

- Eu… HEIN ?? Comment tu le sais ? Il te l'a dit ?

- Oui, si on veut

- Et.. et toi tu..

- Non ! Mais c'est bizarre, quand je suis avec lui c'est différent, je ne suis plus la même personne. Hier soir, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de fort que je ne connaissais pas avant. J'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et quand je ferme les yeux, c'est son visage que je vois. Tu y comprends quelque chose toi ?

- Euh.. écoutes, ne le prends pas mal hein, mais je crois que tu es bel et bien amoureux de lui toi aussi.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Réfléchis, je n'ai jamais aimé qui que se soit, je ne connais pas ce sentiment ! Comment je pourrai l'aimer alors que je ne l'ai jamais éprouvé pour personne ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça y ressemble en tout cas, ça me fait la même chose quand je vois Ginny, mais peut être que ce n'est que du désir venant de toi... Enfin, essaie d'y réfléchir quand même. Je vais dans la Grande Salle, tu m'accompagne ?

- Non, je vais marcher un peu avant, vas-y je te rejoins après.

Je marche, ça doit faire dix minutes, j'ai la tête qui va exploser avec toutes ces questions. Ca me fait l'effet d'une bombe à retardement. C'est ridicule, je ne peux pas m'attacher comme ça à quelqu'un, ce n'est même pas envisageable, alors pourquoi ça me tracasse autant ? C'est à cause de Blaise, de Potter, de ses yeux trop vert et pétillant dans les moments de plaisir à deux, de son sourire trop généreux, de sa peau trop douce, de sa façon d'être, de ses gestes, de lui tout entier ! J'en ai marre, simplement marre..

La journée a été longue… très longue… J'ai senti partout où j'allais le regard de Potter sur moi. Il doit se faire de fausse idées sur mes intentions.. Quoique moi-même je n'ai pas compris.. Comment ai-je pu vouloir qu'il reste ? Ce n'était pas dans nos conditions.. Et, il m'aime.. J'en frissonne, tellement c'est incongru. Il doit se persuader qu'il m'ai.., il doit seulement le croire, il se trompe, personne ne peut.. personne ne le peut..

Pourtant, il avait l'air si sûr de lui cette nuit là.. Je secoue la tête à mes réflexions. Je suis stupide, il faudra que je lui parle, que je lui explique, même si mon cœur battait fort, même si mes mains tremblaient, ça ne signifiait rien, ce n'était que du désir, rien d'autre.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

Vingt-trois heures trente, Est-ce qu'il sera dehors ? C'est Potter après tout..

Je me dirige vers la tour d'astronomie pour commencer ma ronde du soir en pensant l'y trouver. Et bien non, il n'y est pas.. Tant pis, je vais voir ailleurs.

C'est la fin de ma ronde et je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvé. Saleté de Gryffondor ! Au moment où j'ai besoin de lui parler, forcément, il est introuvable ! Je fais quand même un tour dehors pour m'assurer que personne ne s'y trouve, lorsque j'aperçois une forme sombre près du lac. Je m'approche sans faire de bruit pour mieux surprendre l'abruti qui a décidé de prendre un bain de minuit. La forme n'est pas encore immergée, seulement ses jambes ont disparues sous l'eau noire du lac. Soudain, elle se redresse et je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres. Mais qui est-ce ?

Et je crois que mon cœur à manqué un battement quand je distingue deux reflets lumineux de lunettes rondes dans la faible lueur de la lune. Potter… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là..

Il avance dans les profondeurs du lac noir, et l'eau atteint bientôt sa taille sans que je ne fasse quoique se soit. Peu de temps après, je le vois s'enfoncer, le corps droit et sa tête immerge. Je ne le vois plus, sauf quelques bulles d'air à la surface. Mais il est fou, il veut se noyer ?!

Voyant qu'il ne remonte pas, je me précipite dans l'eau sombre en criant.

- Potter ! Potter, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Hey ! POTTER !!

Je m'enfonce à mon tour en cherchant à tâtons son corps que je finis par toucher du bout des doigts. Je le hisse hors de l'eau, le ramène sur la rive et essaie de le ranimer.

- Potter ! Réponds Potter !

Rien. Il ne répond pas, je lui fais du bouche-à-bouche, toujours rien.

- Putain Potter réveilles-toi, merde !

J'ai les mains qui tremblent, je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Personne dans les environs, je suis tout seul, seul avec Potter, avec son corps inerte sur le sol. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, j'ai peur, je suis effrayé, terrorisé ! Pourquoi il ne bouge pas ? Pourquoi il ne réagit pas ?! Penché sur lui, la lèvre inférieure qui tremble, les larmes dégoulinant sur son visage, je m'agrippe à ses épaules. Il n'a pas le droit, il ne DOIT PAS partir ! IL NE DOIT PAS MOURIR !!

- Harry… ne me laisse pas… Harry… je…

Je hoquette quand je le sens se mouvoir sous moi. Et il ouvre ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux que je ne pensais plus pouvoir admirer.

- Dra… Malfoy ? Mais… qu'est-ce…

Et je rie bêtement, nerveusement, il est en vie, il est sonnée mais il s'est réveillé !

- Draco…

- Chut Harry. Tout va bien, je vais te ramener dans ma chambre et je vais te préparer un bon chocolat chaud. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, je ne te lâcherai pas !

Je me rends compte de la proportion de mes mots, alors qu'il se resserre contre moi et m'enlace le cou en nichant sa tête dans son creux en respirant faiblement.

- Je t'aime…

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, pourtant il fait battre mon cœur et accentue ma respiration. Je le serre fort contre moi, ses cheveux mouillés me caressant la joue ses vêtements trempant les miens et je n'échangerai ma place pour rien au monde. Ton corps qui repose sur le mien, ta tête nichée dans mon cou, tes bras qui enlacent ma nuque, c'était pourtant évident, mais je ne l'avais pas compris. Je refusais de comprendre, je ne voulais pas y croire, pas le voir, mais la réponse est là, dans mes bras.

Je secoue doucement la tête par mes réflexions affirmées plus tôt dans la journée. Si Blaise n'avait pas été là, je ne l'aurai jamais pensé moi-même, mais pourtant, oui, je t'aime..


	10. Contamine moi

**TADA !! Qui l'aurait cru n'est-ce pas ? Je suis enfin de retour pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Fic sûrement oubliée depuis XD, je suis tellement longue et je prends du retard avec mes idées qui font de nouvelles fics… Oui vous avez bien lu, c'est le dernier chapitre, mais j'ai m'intention de lui coller un épilogue aux fesses ;) Je vais avoir du mal à me dire qu'elle sera finie une fois cette fin en ligne… Que c'est dur de se séparer de ses minis bouts de moi…**

**M'enfin on est pas là pour pleurer hein ! Je ne sais pas si cette suite vous conviendra, peut être la trouverez-vous nulle ou bien pas à la hauteur de votre espérance… Peut être même vous plaira-t-elle !**

**Huhuhu, je me pose beaucoup de questions XD**

**Bref, je vous laisse ici et je vous retrouve plus bas !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**10. Contamine-moi**

Je rentrais en trombe dans ma chambre te portant à bout de bras, le corps en sueur d'avoir couru jusqu'ici sans m'arrêter même une seconde. J'installais délicatement sur mon lit ton corps encore tremblant, il était gelé sous mes doigts et ce froid ne semblait pas vouloir se retirer.

J'ai donc remonté la couverture sur toi, mais rien ne changea, tu étais frigorifié ! J'ai frictionné comme j'ai pu de mes mains ton dos, tes bras, tes cuisses et tes jambes mais rien n'y faisait… Alors dans un élan désespéré, je me suis installé derrière toi et me suis pressé contre ton dos. J'ai alors enlacé ta taille de mes bras et je t'ai bercé en embrassant ta nuque, en te réconfortant de mes mots pauvres, les seuls qui osaient franchir ma bouche.

Et tu pleurais, pourquoi, je ne sais pas, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, tu étais vivant et j'étais là pour te consoler. Tu étais avec moi, contre moi et j'essuyais tes larmes, tu gémissais de m'en aller, mais je restais. Puis je t'ai retourné et tes yeux se sont encrés dans les miens, alors j'ai caressé ta joue un petit sourire aux lèvres et tu as éclaté de plus belle. Je t'ai blotti contre moi et resserré mes bras plus fort pendant que tu nichais ton visage dans mon cou, laissant ainsi les larmes sillonner ma peau, déversant ta douleur.

On est resté longtemps dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que tu cesses de pleurer. C'était un quasi silence, seulement brisé par des reniflements de ta part et de nos respirations redevenues régulières. Aucun de nous deux ne voulait percer ce calme qui régnait, pourtant, tu me devais des explications et j'étais prêt à parier qu'elles seraient longues ! Alors j'ai rompu ce moment de plénitude.

Je recule et m'assoie en tailleur sans le quitter des yeux.

- Potter, tu es conscient que tu va devoir me fournir une explication des plus valable pour te retrouver dans mes bras, dans un état pitoyable à cet instant !

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, ce n'était qu'un bref moment d'égarement, ça arrive à tout le monde de perdre pieds deux min…

- Potter ! Si tu ne me parles pas tout de suite, je te jure que je trouverai par n'importe quel moyen comment t'arracher les mots de la bouche et je pense que tu as assez souffert alors, épargne-nous les moments difficiles et viens en aux faits tu veux !

Il se relève à son tour, le regard plein de mépris.

- Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre Malfoy ! Personne ne sait, pas même mes meilleurs amis, alors pourquoi toi tu devrais être au courant ?!

- Parce que je sais que tu vas mal et que je veux t'aider tout simplement

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide Malfoy, mais merci de te soucier de moi, ça me va droit au cœur !

- Pour l'amour de Merlin, Potter ! Quand va-t-on arrêter de tourner autour du pot ?! Nous n'avons donc pas avancé depuis ces derniers mois ? Ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois c'était des conneries ? Que tu me l'aies rappelé ce soir c'était une erreur de plus, c'est ça ? Ou bien je l'ai simplement imaginé, oui c'est ça, je l'ai rêvé ! Quand vas-tu grandir et assumer tes actes Potter ?!

- Tu sais très bien que je ne te mentais pas ! Je te l'ai dis, c'est ce que je ressens vraiment, ne remet pas mes sentiments en cause s'il-te-plaît ! C'est juste… C'est juste que tu ne peux pas comprendre, d'ailleurs personne de le peut…

- Mais laisse-moi essayer ! Je pense avoir vu et vécu presque autant d'horreurs que toi dans ma courte vie ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne pourrai pas comprendre ? Je ne suis pas là pour te juger mais pour t'écouter, alors raconte moi… s'il-te-plaît !

- Mais il n'y a rien à raconter

- Potter…

- Non, attends, laisse-moi finir d'accord ?

- Vas-y, je t'écoute

- Bien. Ce n'est pas une chose qui se raconte, c'est une chose qui se vit. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il faut avoir vécu ma vie pour comprendre pourquoi je réagis comme un imbécile depuis quelques temps. C'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots justes pour exprimer ce que je ressens en ce moment.

- Je comprends, mais dans ce cas dis moi simplement la cause de ta tristesse aujourd'hui

Et là, ses yeux brillent, la douleur ressurgit, elle ne l'a jamais quitté, pas même dans les moments passés à deux. Et j'ai peur, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle grandit chaque jour, peut être même chaque minute, ou pire, chaque seconde…

- Je… Je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas, pardon mais c'est trop dur…

- Je sais Harry, mais il va bien falloir qu'un jour tu craches le morceau ! Ca ne peut plus durer, c'est un poids trop lourd à garder pour toi seul, partage le avec moi !

- Mais tu écoutes quand je te parle ? Je NE PEUX PAS ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans Malfoy hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas comprendre quand je te dis que c'est impossible ?!

- Tout est possible Harry, il suffit juste d'ouvrir un peu ton cœur…

- Mais MERDE ! Il est déjà ouvert, je te donne ce que j'ai de plus précieux, ça ne te suffit pas ? Il faut en plus que tu me fasses souffrir en ressassant les souvenirs les plus douloureux !

- POTTER ! Je ne te veux pas de mal bordel, j'essaie de t'aider !

- Et bien ne m'aide pas tu veux ? Laisse-moi, je m'en sortirais, je m'en sors toujours…

- Alors c'est ça qui te gêne en fin de compte, que tu t'en sortes et que d'autres y passent !

La réaction est instantanée, il me pousse fort sur le mur et me plaque à l'aide de son bras sous ma gorge.

- LA FERME ! Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne connais pas !

- Qui est mort Potter ? Qui t'as laissé ?

- TAIS-TOI ! Tu m'entends, tais-toi !!

Il me cogne la tête au mur en criant et je retiens mes gémissements de douleur. Je commence à voir trouble mais je continue, il faut que je sache, aussi bien pour me contenter moi, que pour le soulager lui !

- Qui est le crevard qui t'as abandonné comme un sale chien ?

Ce coup là fut plus fort et une plainte franchit mes lèvres entrouvertes.

- NE PARLE PLUS JAMAIS DE LUI COMME CA TU M'ENTENDS ! NE PARLE PLUS JAMAIS DE LUI AVEC CES MOTS LA ! JAMAIS !!

La tête qui tourne, la vue brouillée, je réussis quand même à sortir quelques mots.

- Lui… lui c'est ton parrain… pas vrai ?

Et tout changea, ta poigne se desserra et je pus enfin respirer correctement. Ton regard avait changé du lui aussi : plus de haine, plus de mépris, juste de la peur, une peur sans nom et les larmes pour la border.

- Co… Comment…

- Comment j'ai su qui c'était ? D'après ce que j'ai vu l'année dernière tu lui portais une grande estime. Et puis je t'ai entendu près du lac, tu parlais d'une personne partit trop vite… J'en ai déduis que c'était lui après que tu m'aies crié de ne plus jamais parler de « lui » comme je venais de le faire

- Je… C'est… Merlin, ta tête ça va ?

- Potter, je ne suis pas fais de sucre ! Tu n'y es pas allé de main forte je l'admets, aïe !

Je passe une main derrière mon crâne meurtri et du sang apparaît sur mes doigts, pas beaucoup, juste un peu mais ça a le don de te mettre dans tout tes états !

- Oh je suis désolé, pardon, je ne voulais pas je vais appeler Mme Pomfresh elle va te guérir…

- Potter, je doute que Pomfresh soit debout à cette heure-ci, alors on se passera d'elle pour ce soir, passe moi une serviette dans la salle de bain

Après avoir épongé le peu de sang qui salissait mon crâne, je repris la parole.

- C'est à cause de lui que tu souffre n'est-ce pas ?

Tu me réponds par un simple, mais faible hochement de tête.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, tu n'es pas tout puissant, tu n'es pas…

- Je ne suis pas assez fort… J'aurai du le sauver, lui et tous les autres, Dumbledore aurait dû savoir que je n'avais pas assez de force lui aussi, mais il ne s'est interposé qu'à la fin, fasse à _Lui…_

- Mais_ Lui, _tu l'as vaincu, alors tu as dépassé sa puissance me trompe-je ?

- J'aurai voulu la dépasser avant pour sauver Sirius…

- On ne peut pas tout avoir Harry, à vouloir sauver tout le monde tu oublies de te sauver toi-même ! Toi aussi tu as besoin qu'on te sauve, tu as déjà secouru la population sorcière, ne t'en demande pas trop

- Me sauver… Ce n'est pas de moi dont il s'agit, mais des gens que j'aime, de Sirius et même si c'était vrai, qui voudrait sauver un pauvre type comme moi ?

- Et bien moi, si tu m'y autorise, bien que je le ferais même si tu ne le veux pas. Laisse-moi te redonner le goût de vivre, même si je ne suis pas un expert en joie et en sentiments en bouteille, je veux bien faire un effort… pour toi…

Tes yeux se mettent à briller, mais pas de peur, ni de pleurs, juste de joie. Ils pétillent presque comme autrefois, la lueur fait de nouveau son apparition et je pense avoir compris ce qu'elle signifie maintenant, je pense que j'ai finalement compris.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes toi aussi ?

Je déglutis. Il est vrai que je l'ai dit cette nuit, que je l'ai pensé, mais n'était-ce pas sous le coup de la peur plutôt qu'autre chose ? Ou bien me voile-je encore la face ? Je dis vouloir l'aider, mais ensuite ? Je devrai rester avec lui ? En suis-je seulement capable ? Ne vais-je pas tenter de m'enfuir après avoir accepté de le supporter ?

- Je… Je ressens quelque chose de fort, oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr…

- Tu l'as dit

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai entendu le dire tout à l'heure, tu l'as murmuré mais tu devais le penser, on ne dit pas ce genre de choses sans le penser !

- C'est vrai… Tu as peut être raison, peut être que je t'aime, mais ça ne change rien, je ne suis pas apte à aimer qui que ce soit !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, tu veux juste te défiler, encore une fois !

- Mais regarde-moi ! Je suis Draco Malfoy, celui qui te déteste et que toi-même avais dans ta ligne de tirs depuis six ans ! Je suis celui qui t'as fait tellement de crasses que personne ne pourrait les compter ! Je suis ton meilleur ennemi, ton opposé, ton tyran, la merde sous ta chaussure, le venin de tes insultes, le…

- … fruit de mes désirs, l'essence même de mon amour, la beauté froide qui obstrue mon esprit, le sang qui fait battre mon cœur. Je pourrai continuer encore longtemps, mais tu ne me supporterais plus et c'est ce que je veux éviter à tout prix. Je t'aime, tout ce que je te demande maintenant, c'est de m'aimer en retour. Bien que je t'ai entendu le dire, une fois ne m'a pas suffit, je voudrais m'abreuver de tes « je t'aime », à vie…

Je suis sous le choc, jamais personne ne m'a dit pareil compliments, bien sûr beaucoup ont vanté mon physique, trouver que j'étais magnifique, ce qui en sois n'est pas faux, mais tout les compliments qu'on a pu me faire jusqu'ici, n'ont pas le même impact que les siens. Peut être parce que c'est lui et pas les autres, ou peut être parce qu'il m'aime pour de vrai, lui…

Je secoue la tête en souriant.

- Tu ne comprends pas, je suis un bloc de glace, les sentiments ne me traversent pas !

- Alors je te ferai fondre

Il se rapproche de moi, ses yeux brillent de cette lueur que j'ai enfin élucidée

- Mais… mon cœur est endormi !

- Alors je le réveillerai

Ses yeux… Le vert est étincelant, comme… comme avant…

- Et quand bien même je dis t'aimer, je ne connais pas ce sentiment !

- Alors je te l'apprendrai…

Il comble le dernier espace qui nous séparait et pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il encercle ma taille de ses bras et me rapproche de son corps, la couverture tombe de ses épaules et je l'enlace à mon tour en répondant au baiser. C'est si tendre, si doux, j'ai envie de pleurer, d'ailleurs je crois que c'est ce que je fais. Oh tu me veux, tu veux bien de moi…

Alors vas-y, j'en vibre d'anticipation, serre-moi, serre-moi fort ! Noie-moi d'illusions ! Mords-moi avec passion ! Emplis-moi de caresses, Goûte-moi avec ivresse, touche-moi de tes mains rêches. Plonge-moi dans un bain d'émotions, nourris-moi le feu que tu fais naître en moi, Harry ! Brûle-moi, décompose-moi, fais moi vivre en toi ! Arrache-moi des soupirs, ravive en moi le plaisir ! Punis-moi Harry, frappe-moi en plein cœur, fais chavirer mes mœurs ! Embrasse-moi Harry, mange-moi, dévore-moi ! Fais-moi souffrir, Enivres-toi de mes pleurs. Pleure avec moi Harry, vide-toi de tes malheurs.

Fais-moi mourir Harry, mourir de plaisir ! Fais-moi jouir, laisse-moi me déverser dans un râle. Laisse-moi admirer tes yeux voilés et ta peau halée. Laisse de côté ta pudeur, fais-moi valser de bonheur ! Respire Harry, expire, laisse-moi renifler ton odeur, laisse-moi déguster ta saveur !

Tues-moi Harry ! Laisse-moi partir ainsi, Etouffe-moi de tes bras, presse-moi contre toi ! Oh oui enfonce-toi en moi ! Laisse-moi te sentir Harry, enferme-toi en moi ! Bouge Harry, fais monter mes hanches, cambre mes reins Harry, entache ma peau de ta semence ! Encore Harry, plus fort, fais-moi crier, fais-moi hurler ! Viens Harry, laisse-toi aller, unis tes cris aux miens, fais-moi transpirer !

Jouis Harry, vas-y ! Allonge-toi sur moi et caresse-moi de tes doigts. Laisse battre ton cœur, prends cadence au mien.

Laisse-moi t'aimer, oh laisse-moi rêver ! Appartiens-moi Harry, fais-moi exister !

Oui, Apprends-moi la joie, le rire et le bonheur, apprends-moi à sourire, à vivre à avoir peur ! Raconte-moi ta vie, tes souvenirs et tes pleurs ! Apprends-moi à t'aimer comme il se doit, contamine-moi !

A suivre…

* * *

**Oh, vous êtes arrivé à la fin de ce chapitre, bravo à vous ! C'était pas de la tarte n'est-ce pas ? J'espère quand même qu'il vous a plus un minimum, même si c'est un tout petit minimum, ou un minuscule, voir un ridicule ! (oui bon vous avez compris le principe quoi… hum)**

**Merci à vous d'avoir usé de votre temps pour venir le lire dans tous les cas !**

**Quand à moi, je vous dis à bientôt pour l'épilogue, qui j'espère ne tardera pas trop, tout dépendra de mes méninges et de mes neurones, mais j'essaierai de me bouger un peu les miches quand même ! ;)**

**Bises à vous,**

**Zouille**


	11. Epilogue

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,**

**Après vous avoir promis de faire le plus vite possible pour écrire cet épilogue, j'ai manqué à mon devoir. Il est clair que je n'ai pas vraiment tenu ma promesse, mais il faut dire que j'avais un Big exam fin juin et que je n'avais rien terminé… (on ne se refait pas, hein !). J'ai du donc bosser les derniers jours qui précédaient mon exam et je n'ai eu d'inspiration qu'hier à 2h du matin XD**

**Vous l'aurez compris, je vous mets en ligne l'épilogue tant attendu (ou non, remarquez), corrigé par les soins de BaBa, pas très long, mais qui a dit qu'un épilogue devait l'être ?**

**Je vous laisse sur ce court récit, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

  
**

**Epilogue**

- Draco, tu peux me passer ce carton s'il-te-plaît ? Draco ?

- Hum… Hein ? Ah… oui excuse moi, j'étais ailleurs

- Je le vois bien, tu pensais à quoi ?

- À nous… J'ai du mal à croire que l'on va emménager ensemble

- Et pourtant c'est le cas, dit-il rieur, aide-moi à ranger ce bordel, on ne pourra bientôt plus marcher dans cette baraque !

- Ouais j'arrive tout de suite

Et pourtant, je n'y aurais jamais cru. Penser qu'un jour je vivrai avec mon pire ennemi, j'aurai préféré le baiser d'un détraqueur à une chose pareille. Oui mais voilà, il se trouve que je l'aime cet enfoiré, au moins assez pour avoir accepter le supporter un bout de temps ! Peut être même toute la vie…

J'ai encore du mal à y croire, il est tout de même l'être que j'ai le plus haï en dehors de Voldemort, celui pour qui je vomissais mots et injures dès qu'il avait le malheur de me croiser. Celui pour qui je mettais en œuvre mes meilleurs plans de ridiculisation et ma méchanceté gratuite. En y réfléchissant, il était le seul pour qui je m'acharnais à détruire son âme de gentil garçon, cela nourrissait mon plaisir et mon ego.

Et pourtant, je vis avec lui maintenant.

Je ressens quelque chose de chaud, comme un frisson, de ma poitrine jusqu'à mon ventre. Harry dit que c'est le bonheur, qu'il fait partie de moi maintenant qu'il est là, parce que lui aussi il en a.

Le bonheur, j'en ai déjà ressenti avant, quand il souffrait, quand je voyais le visage de ma mère souriant, quand il arrivait malheur à Weaslaid, mais c'était un bonheur à la fois malsain et réconfortant. Celui que je ressens aujourd'hui, emplit mon corps tout entier et le fait respirer comme s'il avait longtemps été enfermé. Je transpire de ce bonheur par chaque pore de ma peau. J'ai aussi une vague plus forte mais plus rapide qui me traverse le cœur quand il est à proximité. Harry dit que c'est l'amour et qu'il ressent ça chaque fois qu'il m'aperçoit.

Même si ça n'arrive pas tout le temps, elle vient quand il n'est pas loin de moi. Il me faudra du temps pour qu'elle le fasse dès que je le vois.

- Harry

- Oui ?

- Tu penses que j'y arriverai ? Je veux dire, t'aimer comme il le faut de nos jours ?

- Draco, tu te poses trop de questions, (et il n'a pas tort), laisse venir, quand tu penses le faire comme il se doit dit le moi simplement

- Oui mais, imagine que je n'y arrive pas et que je te quitte subitement !

- Je ne pense pas que cela arrivera

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

- Parce que, moi, je t'aime comme il faut, comme je le veux et que je ne te laisserai pas m'abandonner

- Mais…

- Non, écoute-moi, tu n'auras pas à flipper parce que je serai là, je ne te lâcherai pas tu m'entends ? De quoi as-tu peur exactement ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tout cela m'est inconnu, j'ai peur de m'y perdre je pense, sans arriver à m'en sortir

- Qui te parle d'en sortir ? L'amour n'est pas fait pour que l'on s'en sorte, c'est tout le contraire. Il n'attend qu'une chose, qu'on s'imprègne de lui et qu'il nous colle à la peau à jamais. J'en suis déjà enduit.

- Je pense que moi aussi, mais j'ai peur du gouffre. Si cela ne marche pas, je ne veux pas affronter ce trou sans fond !

- Alors n'y pense pas, contente-toi de ce qu'on a maintenant, regarde autour de toi et ne pense qu'à cette maison, moi et toutes les belles choses que l'on va vivre à deux, rien que nous deux !

Rien que lui et moi, la vague de bonheur a refait surface pendant une fraction de seconde à ces mots. Peut être a-t-il raison, je pense trop aux mauvaises choses et délaisse les meilleures.

Et pourtant, il est là et il m'aime, je suis là et je l'aime aussi et ce sentiment grandit je le sens, pourquoi être si pessimiste dans ce cas ?

- Oui, je veux y penser, m'aideras-tu à m'éclaircir les pensées ?

- Autant que je le pourrai

Il se rapproche de moi, son regard ancré dans le mien depuis le début, je peux voir son sérieux et sa sincérité percer ses merveilleux iris.

Et j'ai envie de dire oui à tout ce qu'il me proposera à l'avenir. J'ai surtout l'envie terrible de l'embrasser à cet instant. Je l'attrape par la nuque et le tire vers moi pour écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Comme elles sont douces… Et je sens cette chaleur qu'est le bonheur transpercer nos deux corps et nous envelopper dans une bulle protectrice, notre bulle. Le baiser se fait intense et je suis bientôt transporté jusqu'au sofa pour être attaqué de baisers brûlants dans toute la longueur de mon cou. Et je chavire, c'est du moins ce que je ressens à cet instant, le bonheur me noie et je ne peux que soupirer pour m'exprimer.

Descend encore Harry, je veux mourir noyé, noyé par tes baisers, par tes mains et tes soupirs. J'explose de bonheur et je ne veux pas m'en extirper, j'en veux plus encore et tu m'en apporte. Mes soupirs sont maintenant des cris de joie, le bonheur s'est emparé de moi !

Et comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, le bonheur se retire en moi et se repose. Harry couché sur moi, je respire une dernière fois son bonheur avant qu'il ne se retire à son tour.

- Je t'aime Harry

- Je t'aime aussi Draco, murmure-t-il avant de sombrer

Et je le rejoins, le bonheur aux lèvres.

**Fin**

* * *

**Comme le dit Draco : « toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ».**

**C'était ma première longue fic sur ce magnifique couple et j'ai forcément du mal à me dire qu'elle est finie. Mais d'un autre côté, ça m'en fait une de moins à continuer XD**

**J'espère néanmoins qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'ici et vous remercie grandement pour toutes vos reviews et pour l'avoir suivie et attendue jusqu'au bout !**

**Un auteur amateur n'est rien sans ses lecteurs !**

**Milles bises à vous,**

**Zouille**


End file.
